Long Time, No See
by Mrs.Malfoy77
Summary: What happens when one afternoon Hermione Granger unexpectantly runs into a changed Draco Malfoy in Diagon Alley. Has he really changed? Or is it just an act? Sorry I suck at summaries. My first story so please review and let me know what you think! :) Rated M. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling.**

Hermione's POV

I was in a store one day looking for a new necklace to go with my new dress. When I reached the aisle with jewellery I heard a mischievous laugh so I bent down to check where it had come from and came face to face with a boy who looked about five. I smiled at him and he laughed again.

"What's your name buddy?" I asked him. He looked at me for a minute before replying.

"Alex."

"Hello Alex, I'm Hermione." I said offering him my hand. He took hold of it with his little one and shook it with more power than I had expected. He giggled and let go. "Alex I think you should come out from there" I said thinking that his mum or dad was probably worried sick about him. He shook his head.

"No I'm hiding" he replied.

"Alex your mum or dad are probably very worried about you, come out and we can go find them together." I said offering him my hand. He reluctantly took my hand and wriggled out of the shelf. "Good boy." I said giving his hair a ruffle. "Ok now let's go find your parents." I tried to walk away but he didn't move, I turned around and he looked up at me.

"You're nice, I like you." He said completely shocking me. Before I could reply someone shouted out.

"Oh, Alex there you are! We have been looking everywhere for you!" That voice sounded very familiar and I turned around to see Draco Freaking Malfoy and Blaise Zabini they got to us and Malfoy took Alex up into his arms and turned to look at me, I blushed and before I could say anything Alex cut in.

"I win I win I was good at hiding until the nice lady found me." He giggled. I looked at him with a smile but thought about his comment I wasn't a lady just an 18 year old girl. Malfoy looked over at me again and gave Alex to Blaise.

"Thanks so much for finding him, Hermione." Malfoy says with what I imagine to a sincere smile.

"That's ok. I didn't know you had a child." I state looking at Alex.

"Hermione, Alex is my cousin not my child. Do I honestly look old enough to have a five year old son?" he exclaims.

"No I suppose not. Nice to see you both. Bye." I say and turn to walk away thinking how nice Malfoy was being to me, maybe what everyone was saying about him was true, maybe the war really had changed him.

"Hermione would you like to come have lunch with us, my shout, as a thank you for finding Alex?" Malfoy yelled as I reached the end of the aisle I looked back and thought about it for a minute before smiling.

"Sure." He smiled and gestured for me to go first and follow Blaise who had continued walking when he realised what was happening. We walked in silence until we reached the leaky cauldron.

"So.. Hermione what do you want to eat?" they all looked at me expectantly.

"I'm fine with anything." Malfoy, err Draco, looked at me like I was lying so I added, "honestly you guys choose because I don't mind." Draco Malfoy opened his mouth looking like he was about to complain when Alex cut in.

"Alex want chips!" He said, giggling again and I smiled thinking what a happy child he was. Draco taking my smile as confirmation started to walk towards the counter. The chips here were actually my favourite so I was quite happy with the choice. I watched him go thinking that he was quite good looking when I realised Blaise and Alex were still with me, I looked over at them and realised Blaise had been watching me, I looked down.

"He likes you." Blaise stated simply, I snapped my head up to look at him so fast that I heard my neck crack.

"What? Who?" I asked knowing very well who he was talking about.

"Draco" he said simply again and I was beginning to realise that Blaise didn't say anything more than he needed to. He sat down and I followed suit contemplating what he had said.

"There is a difference between liking someone and being friendly to someone because they helped you find your cousin." I stated not believing Blaise even though he knew Draco Malfoy better than I did.

"I know but we lose Alex all the time and this is the first time that he's ever offered to buy lunch for anyone who's found him and there have been some pretty hot witches that have found him." I sat quietly mulling this over, I went to reply but stopped myself as I realised that Draco has almost reached our table with the tray of food and drinks so I quickly stop myself.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted gravy so I took a chance and ordered you some anyway, oh and I also got you butterbeer, I hope that's all ok I was a little unsure." He said smiling shyly at me as he put the tray down. .god. was I making Draco Malfoy nervous, no I couldn't have been.

"It's fine I love gravy and butterbeer, so good choices." I smiled and he smiled back, maybe Blaise was right about him liking me….. I sort of hoped he was. We ate in silence but it wasn't an awkward silence it was more of a we are all lost in thought silence. When Alex finished eating he asked if he could go to the playground and Blaise volunteered to take him leaving Draco and me alone.

"So, Hermione, what have you been up to since... well since... I last saw you?" Draco asked, looking genuinely interested. I thought for a while the last time he had seen me was at the battle of Hogwarts.

"Um not much, just getting on with my life, trying to forget, you know?" I say. Had it really only been a year since I last seen him? He seemed so different, so mature.

"Yeah I understand." I look up into his silver eyes and get mesmerised by the emotion in them. We stare at each other for a few minutes before Alex comes rushing over breaking us out of the trance like stares.

"Draco Draco, can we please go to the Quidditch store now please." He begs, putting on a very impressive puppy dog expression.

"Ok buddy." He says smiling at Alex before turning back to me. "Would you like to come with us? I know Alex wants you to." I look down at Alex who is nodding so furiously that I think his head might fall off his neck.

"Aw, I wish I could but unfortunately I have to go do some things, but it was nice to meet you Alex and it was nice to see you both again." I say looking at Blaise and then back at Draco. "Bye" I say over my shoulder as I walk away. I get around the corner before I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, so I'm not stalking you or anything but I was just wondering if you might want to go to dinner with me one night this week? We can even go to a muggle restaurant if you prefer?" Draco asks smiling at me.

"I would love to go to dinner with you." I say too enthusiastically, I look down embarrassed at my outburst.

"Awesome, well what are you doing tomorrow night?" He asks looking me directly in the eyes again.

"I'll have to check but it should be alright." I smile.

"Alright then." He smiles at me again and turns around walking back to Blaise and Alex.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note**

**I have decided to continue with this story. Thank you to The Chaminator for their review and giving me the confidence to keep going with it and to my best friend who told me I was an idiot if I didn't continue this. So without further ado here is chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to the amazing J.K Rowling.**

Chapter 2

I got back to my apartment and collapsed on the couch mulling over everything that had just happened in my head. Draco Malfoy had asked me on a date. A date! He was so different from the arrogant git he had been at school. Before I could think much more about how different he was I heard the familiar POP! Of apparition. I look over to find my best friend Ginny looking down on me, I smile at her and pat the couch next to me indicating for her to sit down.

"Hey, I have some exciting news to tell you." I wink and Ginny's eyes widen.

"What? Hermione Jean Granger! You tell me right now!" Ginny screamed.

"I will tell you under one condition." She nods and I continue, "You can't tell anyone else, especially Ron or Harry."

"That serious, huh?" I nod. "Ok I promise I won't tell anyone." She says putting her hand over her heart and looking deadly serious.

"I have a date." Immediately a squeal escapes from Ginny and I give her a look to silence her. I take a big breath preparing myself for what I'm about to say. "With…. Draco Malfoy." I close my eyes waiting for her reaction but I don't hear anything so I open them to find her staring at me wide eyed and gaping like a fish. "Please say something Gin." I beg.

"HERMIONE! YOU HAVE A DATE WITH ONE OF THE HOTTEST WIZARDS THAT EVER WALKED THE EARTH!" She screams, I wince but slowly nod my head. Something flashes in her eyes and then she grabs my hand and pulls me off the couch. "We need to go shopping, you need a new outfit."

"Gin, I just brought a new dress, I can wear that." She considers what I've said for a moment.

"Maybe, show me it and then I'll decided if it's good enough to wear on a date with Draco bloody Malfoy. Oh my god, he so hot." She gushes as we walk into my bedroom and I go to my closet and pull out my new dress. It's black, strapless and goes right to the floor, it has a slit up the left leg that stops about mid thigh and little diamonds that make a pattern on the front. I hear Ginny gasp as she looks at it and I smile, for once I have brought something that Ginny approves of. "Hermione it's gorgeous." I hear her mutter.

"I know. I also knew you would love it." I smile at her and she returns it before something occurs to her.

"What about accessories? What shoes do you plan to wear?" I sigh. This girl just doesn't stop.

"Gin, I have diamond studded six inch heels and a diamond necklace and earrings. I just brought them. Oh and I also have my black sequined clutch." She gives me her nod of approval before her eyes fall back on my dress.

"Hermione you're going to look so hot! Malfoy won't be able to keep his hands off of you. I have a feeling that you two will probably skip desert and head back to his for a different kind of desert." She says winking at me, I cringe.

"Ginevra Weasley, get your mind out of the gutter. There is no chance that will happen, I'm not that type of woman." Shaking my head I walk to my kitchen and put the kettle on, knowing Ginny isn't done.

"I'm not saying you are Hermione, but have you seen Malfoy lately, he is hot! You won't be able to control yourself, I know it." I pour the tea contemplating what Ginny has said.

"Ok I bet you that I won't sleep with Malfoy." My voice full of steely determination, I stare Ginny down.

"Ok but what is the wager?" I open to my mouth to speak but Ginny cuts in. "How about if I win you have to subtly set me up with Malfoy's hunk of a best friend Blaise Zabini." I nod my head agreeing that if she does in fact win, which she won't, then I will do it.

"Alright but if I win you have to clean my entire flat without magic." I grin evilly as I see her eyes narrow. She hates cleaning, even with magic. I can see her thinking it over and weighing up the pros and cons of the situation, finally it looks like she has come to a decision. I know she is going to agree from the stubborn look she has on her face.

"You're on. But be warned I already know that I'm going to win." She smirks. I take a sip of my tea. There is no way that I'm going to let her win.

"Ginny." I say cutting into whatever it was she was saying. "I'm glad you reacted like this, I honestly thought that you would stop talking to me when you found out I was going on a date with Draco Malfoy."

"Hermione, you out of all people should know that I never judge when I don't know. Malfoy was a git back at Hogwarts but I haven't seen him since then so I can't say I don't like him because, honestly, I don't even know him." I nod looking down and she continues. "Wars change people Hermione and Malfoy was no exception. Everyone knows he was forced into taking the dark mark, he was just a kid, he didn't have a choice. If you think he has changed and is good enough to date then that's enough for me." I don't know when I started crying but Ginny's arms around me pull me out of my thoughts of the war and back into reality.

"I'm lucky to have you as my best friend Gin, I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you for being so kind and understanding and I'm sorry I didn't think you would be, I should know you better than that." We just stand there embracing for a few moments before she has to leave and we say our goodbyes. She leaves with promises that she'll check up on me after the date, which gets me thinking about the bet again.

**AN: Sorry it's so short. I have already started work on the next chapter and it will hopefully be up in the next week and it will also hopefully be pretty long to make up for the shortness of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3

15th May (Day of Date)

I spent a good chunk of the morning pacing my living room thinking of what I had agreed to. I had no problem with going on a date with Draco but I couldn't help thinking about how everyone would stare and how I would probably end up on the front page on the daily prophet….. again. I had been all over the cover a few months ago when Ron and I broke up. We tried hard to make it work but in the end we realised we were better as friends.

I was pulled from my thoughts by an black owl tapping at me window. I let it in studying it as I did. It was big and regal looking and I was almost positive I had never seen it before. I took the letter off its foot and looked at the beautiful emerald green writing on the envelope.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Just thinking about tonight and I realised that we hadn't set a location for tonight. I was thinking this nice muggle restaurant, Swish, that I go to sometimes. Let me know what you think._

_Yours sincerely Draco Malfoy_

I just stood there staring at the letter in my hand for a few minutes thinking over how I should reply. Eventually I decided that it would be better to just keep it short.

_Draco,_

_Swish sounds great I've never been there before so where should I apparate to?_

_Hermione_

I went back to pacing thinking about Ron and Harry, how would they react to me going on a date with Draco Malfoy? I just wont tell them I finally decide. I glance at my wall looking for my favourite picture, the one with me, Ron and Harry from first year. Glancing back at the window I catch a glimpse of my clock its twelve o'clock already, I wonder where the time went, I think. I resume my pacing thinking about if its to late to cancel or not. I did want to go but I was so nervous about it. What if Malfoy hadn't actually changed and I was walking into some ridiculous joke? No I cant be, stop being so stupid, I scold myself.

I wish my brain would turn off sometimes all it does is think about every possible outcome for every possible situation. I need to relax. I need a bath. Looking at the clock again I know I have plenty of time for a nice hot soapy bath with lots of bubbles and my favourite book. I loved reading in the bath and thanks to the fact that I'm a witch I can put a spell on my book to stop it from getting wet, even if I accidently drop it into the bath.

I start running the bath and let my thoughts wander back to Draco although this time its not his personality that I'm thinking about, its how he looks. Ginny wasn't joking when she said that he was one of the hottest wizards. I loved his blonde hair that had grown out a bit from his days at school, it wasn't messy like Harry's, it was styled perfectly to match Malfoy and to make the most of the rest of his gorgeous features like those grey eyes of his. I could get lost in them forever and probably would if I was given the opportunity.

SPLASH! I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realise my bath was spilling over. I quickly stop the taps and cleaned up the mess picking up my book I jump in and start reading.

_4 hours later_

I finally get out of the bath knowing that I have spent way to much time in there, but I don't care, I feel extremely relaxed and I still have an hour and a half to get ready before I have to go meet Draco.

I take my time getting ready slipping into my dress first and then using a few simple spells to do my hair. I don't like to go overboard with make up so I just put on some foundation, mascara and eye liner, to make my eyes stand out a bit more. I still had half an hour before I had to meet Draco, so I went back to pacing my living room, again thinking about all the possible outcomes.

POP! Ginny suddenly appeared in my living room scaring me half to death. "GINNY! You almost made me have a heart attack!" I screech.

"Well maybe you shouldn't have been so caught up in your thoughts and then I wouldn't have scared you as much." She says sticking her tongue out.

"Mature." I say rolling my eyes at her. "So.. why are you here?" She looks offended. "I mean, just because you know that I'm going to dinner with Draco soon so..?"

"I'm just here to make sure you didn't chicken out." She smirks. "Oh and by the way you look absolutely gorgeous in that dress." She winks. I remember the bet and cringe a bit but its ok because I know I will win.

"Thanks Gin." I look at the clock and realise there's only fifteen minutes until I'm meant to meet Draco and he hasn't owled me back about where I need to apparate to. Ginny follows my gaze and realises I'm looking at the clock.

"I should go. Have fun 'Mione." She gives me a quick hug and apparates from my flat. I sit down hoping that Draco's owl will appear so I know where I'm actually going. After about 5 minutes I hear a knock on my door. Annoyed I get up ready to tell whoever it is to go away because I was extremely busy. I open the door and stare up shocked. Draco Malfoy is on my doorstep….

**AN: I know it's really short sorry. I wanted the date to have a chapter of its own and also I just wanted to update as soon as possible! I promise that the date will be up by Monday at the latest. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and favourited the story, your support means alot. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling. **

_Previously in chapter 3_

_I open the door and stare up shocked. Draco Malfoy is on my doorstep._

Chapter 4

I just stand there like a gaping fish. How did he know were I lived? Seeing my shocked expression his smile falters a little.

"Was it not ok for me to pick you up?" he asks shyly. I look down at his hand and see a bunch of the most beautiful roses I have ever seen. I shake off the shock of seeing Draco on my doorstep, I mean come on, how weird is it considering I'm going on a date with him? I realise he's still waiting for my reply and I blush slightly.

"It's fine. Would you like to come in for a second while I finish getting ready?" I say, finally taking in his appearance. He is in a perfectly tailored black suit, his hair slightly messed but still perfect, he looks amazing and I suddenly feel unworthy to be in the presence of this… this… this god! I don't hear him respond but when I feel him brush past me into my flat I realise I was staring and blush again. I close the door and lead him into the living room. "I'll be back in just a minute." I say walking off to my bedroom to collect my thoughts. Why does he have this affect on me? I wonder. When I walk back out I find him studying my bookshelf, the roses in a vase on my coffee table. "Thank you for the roses. There beautiful." He waves his hand as if its nothing and goes back to studying my bookshelf.

"You have so many interesting books." He says picking up Romeo and Juliet. He turns to face me the book still in his hands. "Personally I like Macbeth better." He states simply holding up Romeo and Juliet. I just stare at him.

"You've read Shakespeare?" I stutter out, a look of confusion on my face. He smiles.

"Yeah… don't look so surprised Hermione, they are quite popular after all."

"In the muggle world maybe, but you're the only wizard that I know who's read them." I'm still trying to get over the shock and I find myself staring into space at my wall. All of a sudden a hand waves in front of my face.

"Hermione, are you ok?" Draco looks worried and instinctively I grab his hand, like I would when Harry or Ron were worried. Realising what I had done I quickly dropped it and looked up into his confused eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine, just lost in my thoughts." I continue to look into his eyes and see a hint of an emotion I can't recognise behind them, "Shall we go?" I ask casually, wanting to get out of my flat.

"Yeah sure." He replies holding out his arm for me to take so we can apparate together. I feel the familiar pull of apparition and then I'm in a dark alley. I get scared for a minute before I tell myself to calm down, this is not a trap or trick. I start to hear voices and look down the alley realising we are in a busy town of some sort. "Were in Brighton." He states simply. Can he read my thoughts? No that's stupid.

"Oh." I reply sophisticatedly as we begin walking toward the commotion on the street. When we reach the end of the alley I look around and realise all the restaurants are to the left I begin walking in that direction but I feel someone grab my hand and tug me in the opposite direction. I stare confused at Draco, there are no restaurants down this way so why are we going this way, I wonder. Just as I'm about to ask he speaks.

"There's no restaurant called Swish, I made it up." My panic from earlier is back. "I knew you wouldn't have heard of it so I would have to pick you up, which meant that I could surprise you and take you where I actually wanted to take you." We are still walking his hand in mine, I want to turn and run but my body wont comply. We stop after another block in front of a massive bookstore, he realises my hand to open the door which he holds open to let me enter first. I miss the warmth of my hand in his but I push this thought to the back of my mind as I look around at the rows and rows of books in front of me. I gasp noticing for the first time a table bathed in the soft glow from a candle in the centre of the room.

"Draco this is amazing" I mutter. I turn to face him to see his signature smirk on his face while he watches me from a few feet away. "Can I look through the shelves?" I ask shyly, turning back around so I wont stare at him.

"Of course you can, that's why I brought you here." He is right behind me now and I feel his warm breath hitting my neck when he speaks, it sends shivers down my spine that I try to hide by walking away and immersing myself in the rows of books. After about 20 minutes of looking through the shelves I hear Draco walk up behind me, I turn to find him smiling at me, a proper smile not a smirk.

"Dinner is served." He says with an exaggerated bow. I laugh and walk by him curtsying on the way past. I look at the table as I emerge from the bookshelves and see my favourite meal of spaghetti bolognaise on my plate, I glance at Draco suspiciously.

"How did you know what my favourite meal was?" I ask warily. He just smirks at me.

"I'm sorry I can't reveal my sources." He says sounding not one bit sorry. I glare and he just laughs. Through dinner the conversation is a little thin and awkward but as we move through the meal (and the bottle of wine) its starts to flow better. By the end of the meal we are so comfortable with each other that I'm bent over laughing at something Draco has just said while he laughs along with me.

There is no desert which I am thankful for because I don't honestly think I could fit it in. "Draco that was amazing, almost better than my mothers." I laugh and he joins in again, neither of us quite sure what's so funny but continuing to laugh anyway.

"How about a walk on the beach?" he asks and I nod before standing up and collecting my things, glad for the fresh air to help me sober up a bit before I try to apparate home. When we get back out on the street Draco takes my hand again and leads me to the beach. We walk in silence for a minute before Draco stops and turns me to face him, looking straight into my eyes.

"Hermione, I just want to say how truly sorry I am for everything I put you through in school. I was an arrogant git and I'm so sorry. You are an amazing person and I wish I had seen it sooner…" The rest of his sentence is cut off as I put my lips on his kissing him softly. When I move away he looks at me in amazement.

"What? I had to do something to shut you up, otherwise you would have been apologising all night. Oh and I forgive you." I say capturing his lips on mine again in a more passionate kiss. This time Draco is the one to pull away.

"Do you want to come back to my apartment?" He asks, eyes filled with lust. I hesitate, surprisingly I really did want to go but then there was my bet with Ginny although I suppose the consequences wouldn't be too bad. I look up into his eyes again and that's when I know exactly what I'm going to do.

"Sure."

**AN: There it is, the date! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and the chapters before, it's good to know what you think and it helps me a lot to know if I'm doing a good job or not. Also thanks to everyone who reads this story, it is you guys that keep me going with this story so thanks again :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it all belongs to J.K Rowling**

**AN: Some innuendos and things like that in this chapter so M rating sort of starts from here.**

Chapter 5

I wake up and roll over looking for my clock on my bedside table. Then I remember that I'm not at home as memories from last night come flooding back to me. I look over at Draco who is still sleeping, he looks innocent, like a child when he sleeps. I push a strand of hair off of his forehead and he stirs slightly. I slowly get out of the bed finding my clothes, I walk into the bathroom to get dressed and when I come back out Draco is still asleep so instead of waking him I find a piece of parchment and a quill on his desk and write him a note.

_Draco,_

_I had fun last night, sorry I had to leave before you woke but I have some things to do. See you soon,_

_Hermione_

I place it on the bedside table next to him and walk to the lounge before apparating home. As I apparate into my living room I see a familiar red head sitting on my couch. Shit, I forgot about her 'checking in on me'.

"Hey Ginny." I say looking at my feet, my cheeks going red.

"Looks like I win." She grins. I just continue to study my carpet like it's the most interesting thing I've ever seen. "So.. how was the date?" I look up, she still has a grin but there is also curiosity in her eyes.

"It was the best first date I've ever been on, which I suppose doesn't really say much since I'm only 18 but it was just amazing. Draco is amazing." I say looking down again. Ginny laughs.

"Looks like the snake made quite the impression." She says wiggling her eyebrows and winking at me.

"Ginny!" I yell, while trying to slap her arm in a playful way. She just smiles at me in a knowing way, there is something in her eyes that I don't quite understand and just as I'm about to ask her about it she starts speaking.

"So where did you go? Before his bed I mean." I blush and she laughs again. "Um.. We went to a bookstore and we had dinner there, there was a table set up in the middle of the store, it was perfect, and then we went for a walk on the beach and um yeah then we went back to Draco's." I finish, the last bit barely audible.

"What? No details for your best friend tsk tsk Hermione." She jokes laughing as I blush furiously.

"Ginny, you are infuriating blunt and annoying sometimes." I sigh.

"But Hermione, that's why I'm your best friend, 'cause I tell it like it is and I say the things your to afraid to." She smiles sweetly and I just glare at her. "So when's your next date?" She asks innocently.

"I'm not sure, why?"

"Just making sure it wasn't today because you and I are going shopping!" She squeals the last part and I put my hands over my ears.

"Chill Gin, can I at least have a shower before we go anywhere?" She smirks at me and looks me over again.

"Fine. But be quick any longer than ten minutes and I'm coming in and turning the shower off on you." I walk away quickly knowing that she is dead serious. When I'm dressed and have done a quick spell to tame my hair and put on a slight bit of make up I walk back out to my lounge room. Ginny stands immediately and takes my arm apparating to Diagon Alley.

"Warning would have been nice, Gin." I look at her grumpily. I don't feel like shopping today but I know that trying to get out of it wont end well so I just walk around the shops agreeing with her. After about half an hour of shopping I look out the window of Madam Malkins and see Draco Malfoy walking up the alley, I turn red from embarrassment. I turn back around pretending that I hadn't seen him, which is stupid anyway because I'm in the store and he probably wont see me. Eventually Ginny decides that its time for lunch so we walk to the Leaky Cauldron, Ginny carrying the four bags of shopping she has just brought. Before we can reach the Leaky Cauldron we run into the one person I didn't really want to see yet. Draco.

"Hello Hermione, Weaslette" He nods at Ginny and smiles at me.

"Malfoy." Ginny replies, mischief in her voice. I turn to her and give her a glare 'go' I try to tell her with my eyes. "Well I'm going to go sit down in the Leaky Cauldron because my bags are heavy. Don't have to much fun when I leave." She says winking at me as she leaves, I go redder than I ever have before.

"You left early this morning." He says quietly. I look down.

"I knew Ginny would be coming over, I couldn't wait for you to wake up and you look so peaceful and innocent when you sleep, I didn't have it in me to wake you." I explain just as quietly, while still looking at my feet.

"I know, still I was a little disappointed. After last night I was hoping for a round 2." I look up and he winks at me, I look back down as my cheeks go red. I'm speechless. "So what are you doing tonight?" he asks.

"I have a dinner at the Weasley's."

"What about after that?" Gee he's persistent.

"Then I go home and sleep."

"How about you come out with me for ice cream? Since we didn't get desert yesterday?" I think about it for a while. I did have a good time with him yesterday, so why was I hesitating I ask myself.

"Sure." I think about the last time I said that and I blush again.

"You are adorable when you blush, Hermione."He says not bothering to keep his voice down, I quickly look around making sure no one heard what Draco had just said, I couldn't risk anything getting back to Harry and Ron although the fact that I was standing in the middle of Diagon Alley, talking to someone I supposedly hated was sure to get back to them anyway.

"Draco we have to be careful in public, I didn't want to say this to you last night but I'm not ready for Harry and Ron to find out, they will not like it. I'm not ashamed of the fact that I'm sort of seeing you, I just don't know how they'll react and I'm afraid of losing them." He nods understanding.

"That's ok Hermione I had figured that, don't worry. I know your not ashamed because you told Weaslette."

"Speaking of Ginny." I say putting emphasis on her name. "I better get back to her, she gets grumpy if you leave her waiting to long."

"I bet. I'll see you tonight around 9?"

"Yeah that's perfect." I smile and walk away. When I reach the Leaky Cauldron Ginny is waiting expectantly so I sit down and relay the whole conversation to her leaving out certain bits. Just as I finish speaking food gets delivered to the table and I realise that Ginny has ordered for me. We eat in relative silence and as soon as I'm done I make an excuse to leave and tell her I will see her tonight at dinner. She reluctantly lets me go and I apparate home, I'm extremely tired so I go to bed for an afternoon nap. I set an alarm on my muggle alarm clock so that I will have plenty of time to get ready for the Weasley dinner and snuggle into my sheets, thankful to be in my own bed.

**AN: My life is about to get really busy so from now on I will only be updating once a week, probably on a Sunday. Thanks to everyone who reviewed :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Little bit of swearing (not even that bad) in this chapter, again it's rated M for a reason.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. **

Chapter 6

I apparate to the Weasley's to find Harry and Ron waiting outside and before they even open their mouths I know what they are going to say.

"Hermione, what were you doing with Malfoy in Diagon Alley?" I sigh. Harry and Ron both look at me expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Just catching up, I suppose, I haven't seen him in ages and he has changed quite a bit, it actually surprised me how much he's changed. Also I wasn't with Malfoy in Diagon Alley, I was with Ginny and we ran into him." I explain thankful that I had decided to prepare an answer in case this exact scenario happened.

"Hermione he may seemed like he's changed but its Malfoy, you cant trust him, he's evil like his father." Ron warns. Harry nodding his head in agreement.

"We were just talking, you two need to back off. I'm not a little girl, I can take care of myself." And with that said I walk inside to see the rest of the Weasley's. Harry and Ron sulking in a few minutes later. The dinner goes past surprisingly fast, which might have something to do with the fact that I was zoning off every few minutes thinking about Draco. By the time dinner everyone except Ginny is looking at me worriedly and as soon as I can I say my goodbyes and apparate home. I check my clock and see that its only eight o'clock. So I pull out my book but it isn't long before I hear the POP! Of apparition and Harry and Ron are standing in my lounge.

"What do you two want?" I ask not bothering to look up from my book.

"Hermione, we wanted to apologise. We know you can look after yourself, we just feel very protective of you. Sorry." Harry finished and looked down waiting to see how Hermione would react.

"Thank you Harry." He nods and sits down waiting for Ron to say something.

"Hermione." He begins. "I'm sorry too. Hearing that you were talking with that ferret was very upsetting to us and I'm sorry we were too protective of you." he finishes. I think that Ginny must have told them what to say because Ron's apology sounded nothing like what he would say and his face didn't show real remorse.

"Thank you Ronald. You two need to realise that I can make my own decisions about who I will and wont talk to and if I do chose to talk to Malfoy again you two can not confront me about it because it is my choice, understand?" I try to keep my voice calm but it starts to sound frustrated by the time I have finished speaking.

"Hermione, you cant really want to be friends with him can you?" Harry asks calmly.

"I'm not sure but if I decide to you'll just have to deal with it, ok?" Harry nods and Ron goes so red I think his head might explode but eventually he nods as well. "Now if you two don't mind I'm going to bed so could you please leave?" I ask trying to keep my anxiousness buried.

"Sure night 'Mione" They say simultaneously before apparating away. Five minutes later Draco is at my door and we are leaving for the ice cream parlour. We head to a muggle one and I take a good look at the flavours before deciding.

"I'll have the choc chip please in a cone." I tell the man at the counter he writes it down waiting for Draco's order.

"I'll have the same." The man nods and puts it through the till I go to take my wallet out but Draco has beat me to it. I scowl at him before taking the cone the guy holds out to me and then I sulk off to look for a table for us to sit at, Draco takes a minute longer to get his but follows me when he has it. "So Hermione, what have you been up to since leaving school?" He asks casually, ignoring my scowl. On our date last night we had covered family, hobbies, pets, weather etc. The general stuff and now we were moving into more serious things like life.

"Not much really. I have a job in the Ministry of Magic which I love, its in the Care of Magical Creatures department." He smiles knowingly and I narrow my eyes. "What?"

"I always suspected you'd end up there especially after S.P.E.W or whatever it was. Its good, you're making real changes I think." I nod agreeing, I hadn't been there long but I had already brought in some new reforms that should make a real difference in those poor creature's lives.

"What about you Draco? What do you do now?" I ask.

"I run Malfoy Enterprises, I took over when my father died." He smiles sadly. Lucius Malfoy may have been a complete arrogant git but he was still Draco's father and it would still hurt to lose him. I grab his hand in a comforting way since I don't know how to reply. "It's fine Hermione, he was a terrible father anyway." He says looking down.

"That doesn't change the fact that deep down you loved him Draco."

"I suppose. Anyway this isn't meant to be depressing this is meant to be fun so back onto lighter topics. Like how quickly you finished that ice cream" He smirks and I blush.

"It's ice cream what do you expect?" I explain trying not to look at him. He finishes off his and I stand up. "I should probably get home, I'm really tired." He smirks knowingly before he nods agreeing with me and we walk outside together. When we reach the spot we apparated to he takes my arm and apparates us to my flat. "You would get along great with Ginny, you know. She doesn't tell me when she's going to apparate either." I say sarcastically and he just laughs at me. We stand there awkwardly for a few seconds. "Well, this is awkward." I state and he laughs.

"Well I suppose I should go now." He says awkwardly, I nod and he leans down to kiss my cheek but I turn my head so that his lips met mine. After a minute I think _what the hell? _and deepen the kiss surprising Draco with my eagerness. I pull away for a minute our foreheads still touching.

"Why don't you come inside?"

"I thought you were tired?" He smirks.

"Well, I'm not anymore." He nods and I open the door pulling him in behind me. Our lips reunite before I pull away needing to get something off of my mind. "Why do you have this affect on me?" I whisper into his ear. "I'm not like this with anyone else."

"I know why… I'm just irresistible." He smirks pulling my lips back to his. I pull away again.

"You wish Draco. You wish." He laughs.

"Well if recent events are anything to go off then no I'm not wishing, I'm just telling the truth." He winks and I blush.

"Git." He pulls my lips back to his again and with that the conversation is over. I hope I don't regret this tomorrow.

**AN: Not sure how i feel about this chapter, so please review and let me know what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 7

I wake up to an empty bed and groan, before laying my head back on the pillow thinking about my actions. _Why am I doing this? This isn't me, I'm not like this! _I think, groaning again.

"Do you ever turn that brain off?" I roll over to find Draco in my doorway, a cup of what looks like coffee in his hand and a smirk on his face, he holds the cup out and I take it eagerly.

"Yes, but not when I'm thinking about how stupid I am." I sigh and he sits on the end of my bed looking down at the covers.

"Do you regret sleeping with me?" He asks quietly.

"What the first or second time?" I say sarcastically, he hangs his head a little lower and I sigh again realising that I'm coming across all wrong. "Draco." I say reaching out to stroke my hands through his hair. "I don't regret sleeping with you, I just don't usually jump into bed with a man on the first date, or the second for that matter. I suppose I sort of feel like I've given you the wrong idea about who I am." He looks up.

"Hermione, I've known you since we were 11, I know exactly how you are and I know that you have morals and standards and I defiantly don't think any less of you for being unable to resist my charms." He smirks and I go to swat his arm with my free hand.

"Sorry? What charms?" I say placing my cup down on my bedside table. Laughing he reaches for me but I bolt from my bed squealing as I run into my bathroom and lock the door. "Have fun trying to get me in here Draco." I shout through the door laughing, then I remember he is a wizard and could easily unlock my muggle lock. Damn why didn't I bring my wand. I hear him outside the door and I prepare to run again. He unlocks the door and I bolt past him but he easily catches me in his arms.

"What did you say Hermione." He laughs as he starts tickling my sides and I squeal collapsing in a heap of laughs.

"Eh hmm." I look over to find Ginny standing in my doorway, a smirk on her face. I stand up and glare at her.

"Ginny, that smirk could rival Draco's." She laughs. I look down and see that I'm wearing Draco's shirt over my undergarments and nothing else and Draco is standing in his boxes next to me, smirking as well.

"I'll be in the lounge." I nod and she leaves. When she is gone Draco starts laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" I ask looking through my drawers for something to put on.

"Nothing, just thinking." I could of sworn I heard him whisper _oh how the tables have turned_ but I ignored it and got changed chucking Draco's shirt at him before going to my mirror to fix up my hair. When I'm done I look over to Draco and see his staring at me fully dressed.

"So.." I begin and then stop unsure of what to say.

"Do you want me to leave so you and Ginny can have a little girl talk?" He asks and I nod my head blushing slightly.

"Sorry. I'm not trying to be rude but yeah." I look down a little embarrassed. Draco laughs.

"Hermione you're not being rude don't worry." He gives me a quick kiss and goes toward my bedroom door, I follow closely behind. I walk him to the front door and we say our goodbyes. Regretfully I turn back around and walk into my lounge where Ginny is sitting excitedly.

"Hermione Jean Granger! You little minx! Bedding the Slytherin sex god not once, but two nights in a row." I blush and she sticks her tongue out. "I'm impressed." She says seriously and I look at her to see that she's smirking again.

"Honestly Gin where did you learn to smirk like that! You could rival any Slytherin!" I say trying to change the subject but of course Ginny knows what I'm doing and goes straight back to Draco.

"Don't try and change the subject, I need all the goss!" She sighs dramatically.

"Goss?" I question.

"Yeah goss, you know, gossip." I nod letting her know I understand her abbreviation and think about what she means.

"What gossip? There isn't any." She rolls her eyes.

"Hermione do not lie to me! I just saw you all cuddly with Malfoy. You looked like you had been dating for two weeks not two days!" I think back did we really look like that.

"I don't know Gin, I like him I really do and for some reason I cant keep my hands off him, obviously. I'm sort of confused by it because you know me, I'm not a very…uh… physical being so my physical attraction to Draco has scared the shit out of me to be completely honest." Ginny laughs she knows that I only let swear words slip when I'm frustrated or angry but it doesn't stop it from being a funny occurrence.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with it Hermione and he obviously likes you back so what's the problem?" she shrugs her shoulders as she says the last bit.

"I feel like we are moving too fast but at the same time I don't want to stop. Do you know what I mean?" She looks confused so I try to explain it better. "Like I feel like we are doing things that you should only do when you have dated for a while and not something you would do after two dates but at the same time it feels like that's what we should be doing, like its normal. Do you understand now?" she nods and I look down at the couch, _damn that Draco Malfoy and his irresistibleness that was obviously clouding my judgements!_

"Hermione I think that if you're ok with the pace of the relationship then there is no problem. Just as long as you're happy." I am so lucky to have friends like Ginny.

"Surprisingly enough I am happy, I just don't want him to think that I'm easy or something." I laugh thinking how ironic it is that the person I used to hate the most I now liked very much. That the guy who had teased me so much I was now dating. Weird how things like that can change.

"He doesn't think that Hermione, he's known you for ages so he wouldn't think that." She smiles.

"Yeah. Oh and I haven't forgotten about our deal so I'll try and introduce you to Blaise as soon as I can but you know how I am when it comes to subtly." I laugh and Ginny looks down.

"Hermione I have something to tell you, the reason I came over today." She starts chewing on her bottom lip, she's obviously very nervous and I wonder what could be making my best friend so nervous. I grab her hand reassuringly.

"Ginny what ever it is you can tell me. I promise not to judge or get upset." She looks up and takes a deep breath.

"You don't need to introduce me to Blaise, I've been dating him for 5 months." I take a deep breath, disbelieving what I just heard. "You've been.. what?" I say closing my eyes.

"I've been dating Blaise for 5 months." She says just above a whisper.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whisper back, shocked that my best friend could keep something this big from me.

"I was afraid of how you would react when I told you, just like you were when you told me about Draco."

"Oh is it Draco now and at least I told you the day it happened rather than 5 months later! I can not believe you kept this from me!"

"I'm so sorry Hermione." She says, tears in her eyes. I take a deep breath, thinking that I'm over reacting a little.

"It's fine Ginny but you should know that you can tell me anything." I grab her hand to emphasize and she grabs me in a tight hug. "Now I want to know everything from the first date to today." She smiles and I return it as I sit back on the couch and start to listen.

**AN: There it is another chapter, what did you think of it?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 8

After hearing all the details of Blaise and Ginny's relationship, including some that I really didn't want to know, Ginny left leaving me to go over the last few months in my head. Ginny had been acting strange at times but I just put it down to stress or nervousness, but now that I think back there were times that should have tipped me off. I am such a terrible friend. POP! I look up to see Draco standing in the middle of my lounge room, he looks concerned and I smile at him realising that he knew and is worried about how I'm reacting to it.

"Are you ok Hermione?" I nod. "I wanted to tell you but Ginny is quite scary when she wants to be and she wanted to tell you herself so I respected her wishes." I smile and pat the spot on the couch next to me, he sits.

"I'm fine and trust me I know how Ginny can be so I don't blame you for not telling me." I say giving him a reassuring hug. "There's something I want to talk to you about." I whisper. He looks alarmed but nods. "Our relationship is moving quite fast and to be honest I don't mind all that much but I was wondering how you felt about it all." I look him in the eyes and he visibly relaxes.

"Hermione, I know that this isn't the typical speed of a new relationship but then again we've known each other for seven years and nothing about our relationship with each other has ever been normal. To me this feels… right, sort of like it was meant to be. Oh god now I'm getting sappy like a girl." I laugh.

"Draco I feel exactly the same way." He smiles and I lean over and kiss him happy that we are on the same page and he feels for me the same way I feel for him. "We should go out somewhere tonight, maybe a movie?" I suggest he nods and leans down to kiss me again.

"I'd love to." He smirks. "I'll see you tonight." He says as he stands up to leave. I nod and smile and with a smile on his face he apparates from my apartment. I look at the clock and see that it's only one o'clock and I will have plenty of time before I will have to start getting ready. Standing up I decide to go visit Harry and Ron at the ministry. As I walk towards the auror office I run into the last person I thought I would see today.

"Blaise." I nod at him and he smiles back. "I hear congratulations are in order." He looks confused so I elaborate. "For snagging the fiery red head." I wink, laughing. Realisation dawns on his face and he smiles back.

"Thanks. I didn't know if she had told you yet that's why I didn't say anything." I nod understanding.

"Oooh trust me, she told me." I say suggestively laughing as he blushes slightly and looks away.

"Hey you can't talk…. Where was Draco last night?" he asks smirking, now it's my turn to look down.

"I don't know, he's your friend. Not my fault you can't keep an eye on him."

"So he wasn't staying at your house last night then?" I blush and shake my head. "Hmmm I must be mistaken then." He laughs and my blush deepens, which I didn't even think could happen and by now I'm so embarrassed that I just want to get out of there.

"Anyway I have to go see Harry and Ron. It was nice to see you again." I say walking past him.

"Bye Granger, tell Draco I say hi when he stays over again tonight." I shake my head and he walks off laughing. I wait for a minute outside the door to Harry and Ron's office to let my blush leave my cheeks, then I walk in. They look up surprised and Harry is the first to speak.

"Oh, hello Hermione. I didn't expect to see you today." He says while giving me a quick hug. Ron also gives me a quick hug and sits back down.

"Yes well I didn't expect it either, I just felt like dropping over to see you both." I smile and they smile back.

"How about a cup of tea?" Harry offers and I nod, sitting at his desk. I notice a file open and decide to take a peek I catch a glimpse of it as Harry grabs it off his desk. I take a deep breath to calm myself a little before talking.

"Harry what is a file on Malfoy doing on your desk?" I ask in a relatively calm voice.

"I can't tell you, its official auror business." I scoff at his lousy excuse and stand up, grabbing my bag. It is obvious he is lying to me and one look at Ron's face confirms it. As I reach the door I turn around and look at my 'friends' again.

"You are lying through your teeth Harry James Potter and one look at Ron's face confirms it. You both need to stay the hell out of my life! I am old enough to make my own decisions, as I have told you both numerous times! So from now on, leave me alone!" I yell as I storm out to the apparating spot, with Harry on my tail I apparate away. As soon as I arrive home I change my wards so that neither Harry nor Ron can apparate directly into my house. I sit down on the couch still slightly angry and decide that the best thing to do is read my favourite book, Hogwarts A History.

I lose track of time and all too soon Draco is standing in my living room looking as handsome as ever in jeans and a t-shirt.

"I wasn't sure what to wear to a muggle cinema, so I decided on casual." He laughs. I get up and give him a quick kiss on the lips surprising us both with my show of affection.

"I had a bad day." I say in way of explanation. "Just give me a second while I get changed." He nods and I walk into my room to change my top. I come out and he is just standing there smiling at me, I smile back feeling like an idiot. "Let's go." I hold out my hand for him to take because he doesn't know where to apparate to.

After the movie we head back to my place and I sit down knowing that Draco wants to ask me something but didn't want to do it at the movies. It's weird we have been dating for less than a week but already I can read him like a book, his mask that he had back in Hogwarts gone.

"Hermione." I snap out of my thoughts immediately and turn all my attention to him. I nod for him to continue. "Why did you have a bad day?" I smile, he's concerned.

"Just some stuff with Harry and Ron. They like to treat me like I'm seven and are yet to realise that I can look after myself, it's annoying." He nods in understanding and I have a realisation. "You thought it had something to do with you." I state.

"A little." He admits. "But then I couldn't really think of any good reason so I was quite confused." I smile as he looks down sheepishly.

"You are silly Draco Malfoy." I say moving closer to him on the couch he smiles and I lean over to give him a kiss. All of a sudden a POP! Sounds around the room and I look up to find Ginny and Blaise standing in the middle of my living room…..

I quickly move slightly away from Draco before Ginny sees how close we are but it fails when I see the smirk on her face.

"Fancy seeing you here Draco." She says with laughter in her voice I look over at Blaise to see him trying to hold his laughter in.

"Ginny are you here for a specific reason? Or did you just come to chat?" I ask clearly.

"Why do you want to know? Did you have other plans?" she asks, her smirk returning to her face. I act innocent.

"I was just wondering if I should put the kettle on." She shakes her head.

"No this is just a quick visit to share some news then we'll be going." I nod and she continues. "Hermione I know your birthday isn't for another month or so but I was organising your present and well the people I was organising it with gave me some news today and I had to share. So.. for your birthday I was organising a holiday for you, me, Harry and Ron." I cringe at the name of my 'best friends'. "Anyway the travel company I was organising it with said that there had been a mix up and now the only time we could do it were this week, so you're going to need to take some time off work because we leave tomorrow." She smiles down at me and I look back at her in shock, finally I regain my voice.

"Ginny, I'm not really talking to Harry or Ron at the moment, actually I'm quite angry with them." She thinks for a second then her face morphs into excitement.

"Easy fix." I look dumbfounded at her statement. "We'll just take Blaise and Draco!" She says excitedly, I look over to Draco who has a smile on his face but is clearly trying to hide it then back to Ginny, finally I think of something to say.

"Ok… sure… If that's ok with Blaise and Draco then that's fine with me." Blaise looks at Draco expectantly and then speaks.

"What do you say boss? Can I get a week off work?" He smirks at Draco and I finally realise where Ginny got her new smirk from, it practically mirrors Blaise's.

"Fine, but don't expect to be paid for it." He smirks back before laughing at the shock on Blaise's face at his agreement.

**AN: What do you think? Virtual hugs to everyone who reviews :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 9

We bid goodbye to Blaise and Ginny and I immediately started preparing for the trip. I owled my boss even though it was night time because it wasn't too late and I needed to make sure I could even get the time off. Then I made a list of all the things I would need to pack, I was about to go over it to make sure everything I needed to do was on the list but then I remembered Draco was still here.

"I better start packing and organising my things if we plan to leave tomorrow." I state, he smiles and stands. He is at least a head taller than me so I practically snap my head back trying to look him in the eyes at this close proximity.

"Are you sure you want me to go on this trip with you?" Draco asks politely.

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't want you to come." I smile and slip my hand into his. "I know I was a bit hesitant but I really do want you to come on holiday with me." He smiles back at me and then a light bulb goes off in my head. "Oh shit." He raises an eyebrow at my language. "I didn't even ask Ginny where we were going, how am I going to know what to pack?!" he laughs.

"Pack for warm weather." Draco says and I get the feeling he is not just guessing. I stare at him questioningly and he shrugs. "Ginny doesn't really like the cold so I doubt she booked a holiday to some place cold." I nod, deciding wether or not to believe him.

"Weird that you know that Draco." I state looking at him with a smirk on my face.

"I live with Blaise, she's over a lot and she complains a lot. But don't tell her I said that." He looks a little scared and I just smile at him.

"I won't." I smirk. "Now you better go and pack because if you're not ready tomorrow then I'm going to leave you behind." His eyes go wide before he laughs and leans his head down to give me a kiss, I kiss him back eagerly before regretfully letting go. "Goodnight Draco. Ill see you tomorrow." He looks down at me.

"Goodnight Hermione," And with that he is gone apparating from my apartment with a familiar POP!

…

We arrived in front of a hotel and I immediately gasped. It was around 40 stories high and was right on the beach. It had two pools, a spa and a gym as well as many restaurants where guests could dine. I look over to find Ginny smiling at me and I pull her into a hug.

"Thank you so much Ginny, this is the best birthday present ever!" I squeal. I am so excited to get inside and see what the place is actually like, especially my room.

"You're welcome Hermione. Besides I wanted to make your birthday special this year and after everything you've been through I think you deserve it." I give her another big hug before Blaise and Draco suggest that we go inside and check in. We head in and the foyer leaves me breathless, it has the most beautiful artwork on the roof with sculptures that make me want to cry because they are so beautiful.

"This is amazing." I whisper, I look over at Draco to find him staring at the ceiling with almost as much awe as me. Like he can feel me watching him he snaps his head down to lock eyes with mine, he smiles and I can't help smiling back. We stare at each other for what feels like years but is probably only a couple of minutes.

"Guys I have the key card to your room." I look at Ginny questioningly and also a little resentfully for breaking us out of the stare, she picks up the question in my eyes and answers. "You two are sharing a room and Blaise and I are sharing a room." I nod, its logical I mean after all we are two sets of couples. I quickly glance back at the ceiling before walking over to Ginny and taking the key card, I look at the number and see that we are in room 777.

"What room are you two in?" I ask Ginny as we head to the lifts, the guys following behind. She looks at her key card again and then replies.

"776." She states pressing the button to the floor where are rooms are.

"Your right next to us." We smile at each other.

"I hope the walls aren't thin." Blaise says winking I turn red and so does Ginny while Draco just laughs with Blaise. I look at my feet for the rest of the time we are in the elevator, by the time it stops on our floor I am so glad and just take off looking for the room forgetting Draco who has to jog a little to catch up with me.

"Hermione slow down, you're practically running." I slow my pace a little but I don't reply. Before he can say anything else I find our room and unlock the door slipping in as fast as I can a vaguely hear Ginny yell but I can't tell what she's saying, so I ignore it still trying to get over my embarrassment. I walk to the bedroom and stop, the bed is so big! I walk up to it cautiously and touch it, it feels so bouncy. I decide to do something I haven't done in years and jump on the bed, I start jumping on it and it isn't long before Draco walks in. He stands in the doorway for a while just smiling at me before he does something I would never had suspected from him, he jumps on the bed as well! We eventually collapse on the bed both laughing so hard our stomachs hurt and I'm crying.

"I haven't done that in years!" I exclaim I look over at Draco, he is staring at the ceiling smiling like an idiot.

"Me either." He says turning his head to look at me, I can't imagine what he's seeing, maybe messy hair and a red face from exhaustion but I don't care and I just keep smiling at him. He reaches a hand out to brush some hair from my eyes, his hand lingering for a little. I lie back staring at the ceiling and I feel Draco take my hand and I smile even harder, which I didn't think was possible. We lay there together and fall asleep, our hands still entwined.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"DRACO, HERMIONE! OPEN UP WE KNOW YOUR IN THERE!" I roll over trying to figure out where I am, not my room, not Draco's either…. Oh I'm in the hotel I realise suddenly. I get up and shake Draco he mumbles and rolls over so I just leave him and go to answer the door.

"Stop yelling." I say as I open the door to Blaise and Ginny. They start to take in my appearance as they walk in and I can't help but go over to the mirror to check what they are seeing. My hair is a mess and my clothes are all crinkled, I quickly try to pat down my hair. They look at me, a knowing expression on their faces and I look away. "It isn't what it looks like." They smirk simultaneously. "Ok that was really creeping, you smirked at exactly the same time." I say sitting down.

"Where's Draco?" Blaise asks, a knowing smirk already on his face.

"He's in the bedroom." I say looking down. "You can go wake him up if you want to." He nods walking away and I sigh. Ginny and I sit in awkward silence not exactly sure what to say to each other which is quite unusual. After what feels like forever Blaise walks back out smiling. "Where's Draco?" I ask mimicking his question from earlier.

"He had to fix his hair, I used aguamenti to wake him up." He laughs and I can't help it, I laugh along with him, Draco of course chooses this exact moment to walk in. One look at his disgruntled appearance and I'm in hysterics. He looks at me grumpily which only makes me laugh harder and soon even he is joining in with us. When we finally all recover we sit there in silence unsure what to say.

"So why did you guys come over?" I ask remembering my rude awakening.

"Oh we just wanted to know where you guys wanted to go for dinner." I stare at Ginny and she shrugs her shoulders. I can't believe they woke me up for that!

"You couldn't have waited? I was having a very good sleep." Ginny looks apologetic while Blaise just laughs, I glare at him and he shuts up.

"Sorry but we were getting hungry, you two couldn't sleep forever." She says as way of explanation.

"I know but a little while longer would have been nice." I state yawning.

"Hermione its six o'clock." I look over to the clock and notice that Ginny is right and since its six o'clock it must mean that Draco and I slept for over three hours. Holy shit!

"Oh sorry I didn't realise it was that late, it doesn't feel like it."

"It probably doesn't feel like it because you were asleep." I glare at Blaise again but he continues. "Anyway.." He says staring at me pointedly. "Where do you want to go for dinner? Ginny suggested the Chinese restaurant we saw, she also mentioned that Chinese is your favourite."

"Oh did she?" I stare at her and she blushes, I laugh as it's not often that I make Ginny blush because it's usually the other way around. "Chinese sounds great but only if everyone wants to go." I stare pointedly at everyone and they all nod. "Alright well give me half an hour to get ready? We can meet in front of the restaurant at 6:30." I suggest.

"Sounds awesome. See you then." Ginny stands and gives me a quick hug. I smile as they walk out and then head straight over to my suitcase to look for something to wear. I find a suitable black dress and walk into the bedroom to find Draco standing there in his underwear. He looks up and he blushes slightly but then his famous Slytherin smirk goes on his face.

"Like what you see Granger?" I laugh and his smirk fades a little.

"Nothing I haven't seen before Malfoy." I smirk and walk past him running a finger across his stomach as I go. I reach the bathroom and he is right behind me, smirking of course. I close the door in his face and laugh when I hear him yelling playfully from the other side. "Get dressed Draco, we have to go soon." I yell and then I begin to get dressed. Once I'm done I walk out and Draco is standing there in a suit looking as gorgeous as ever, I smile at him and he grabs me in a hug. I look over to the clock its 6:25.

"We have to go." Draco says like he can read my mind, I smile up at him and then give him a quick kiss before I turn to go get my shoes and bag.

"Lets go." I say, he smiles and we head out the door toward the elevator, he takes my hand in his and I smile content with the way my life is going. We eat in silence and I noticed around halfway through the meal that Blaise and Ginny keep giving each other weird looks and smiles. I decide to ignore it but then at the end of the meal I found out what the mysterious looks were about. They had gotten me a birthday cake. It came out lit up like a Christmas tree with half the waiters in the restaurant around it, they started singing happy birthday and soon all the diners in the restaurant had joined in.

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear Hermione,_

_Happy birthday to you._

I barely heard anyone though because Ginny, Draco and Blaise were singing loud enough that people in America could hear them. I smiled at them as they continued to sing, even though my birthday wasn't for another few weeks, and finally when that was finished I blew out my candles making my birthday wish.

We walked back up to our rooms all happy and loud, probably due to the amount of wine we had consumed. We said goodnight to Ginny and Blaise and then we went inside our room. I smiled and took my shoes off, Draco came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"What did you wish for birthday girl?" he asks, whispering it in my ear making me shiver slightly.

"I cant tell you because then it wont come true, but maybe I can show you." I say turning around and kissing him on the lips, he kisses back but after a few minutes I pull away smirking. "Not tonight though, I'm tired." I laugh and walk off into the bathroom to brush my teeth. When I walk out Draco is already under the covers, he looks up as I approach and I suddenly feel self conscious, I push the thought to the back of my mind and hop in. He pulls me closer to him and I snuggle in even closer, although this isn't my actual birthday I don't think my real one could be better than this. I fall asleep in Draco's arms, a smile plastered on my face.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Sorry this chapter is short but I only got home two hours ago after spending the week away and I wanted to update on time.**

Chapter 11

I awake to the sound of an owl pecking at the window, I groggily get up and open the window letting the owl, which I now recognise as Hedwig. She drops a Daily Prophet and I untie the letter attached to her leg, deciding to read that first.

_Hermione,_

_Please tell me this isn't true. _

_Harry._

The abruptness of the letter scares me and I carefully untie the paper, rolling it open. I gasp as I see the front page.

**ENEMIES NOW LOVERS?**

_By Rita Skeeter_

_War Heroine Hermione Granger was seen outside a restaurant last night with none other than Draco Malfoy, an ex-Death Eater, and golden trio enemy. According to witnesses the pair looked cosy and happy. Miss Granger's friends (Also part of the golden trio), Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were unavailable to comment on this story, although Mr Potter's lawyer did release this statement:_

_Mr Potter would like to put these rumours to rest as there is no chance of Miss Granger being involved with Mr Malfoy due to the fact that she is out of the country with Ginny Weasley on holiday and couldn't have possibly been at the restaurant. Also she is already in a relationship and it is not with Mr Malfoy. Mr Potter will comment no more about this rumour in the future._

_ Is Mr Potter covering up for Miss Granger? Or does he actually not know about what his 'best friend' is getting up to in her life? Either way this should be interesting to follow. If anyone has any information about the whereabouts of Miss Granger and Miss Weasley or if anyone has anymore more information on this story, please contact the paper._

I throw the paper to the ground and walk into the bathroom locking the door behind me, I decide that a nice long shower will help me clear my mind so I run the shower and hop in, my brain trailing off.

Draco POV

I wring my hands together, wondering what to do. Hermione has been in the shower for half an hour at least. I hear someone knocking at the door and go to open it, its Blaise and Ginny. I try to smile at them but it turns into more of a grimace, Blaise notices straight away.

"What have you done?" Blaise asks, I look at him shocked and walk over to the couch, him and Ginny following me.

"Nothing." I say fidgeting, Blaise gives me a look that says _yeah right_. I sigh, "I didn't do anything." I say putting the emphasis on the _I_. "Rita Skeeter did." I say getting up to walk into the bedroom and get the Daily Prophet that I left on the bed. I throw it at Blaise and he catches it easily, Ginny reads over his shoulder and they both gasp at the same time. If the situation wasn't so serious I would laugh.

"How long has Hermione been in the shower?" Ginny asks abruptly, I look at her questioningly.

"About half an hour, why?" instead of answering she gets up and goes into the bedroom, Blaise and I follow. She knocks on the bathroom door and when nothing happens she begins to yell.

"HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER! GET OUT OF THE SHOWER OR I WILL COME IN AND DRAG YOU OUT." She waits a minute and when she gets no reply she turns to us. "Boys go back into the lounge." We nod and she turns and unlocks the door walking in. As we reach the couch we hear Hermione scream and the shower turn off, we just look at each other before smiling. Ginny walks out moments later a smile on her face. "She'll be out in a minute." She sits down next to Blaise and as the minutes tick by I feel myself get nervous. Finally I hear her approaching and look up.

Hermione POV

Draco looks up as I approach the group and I immediately look away, I see the hurt as I look away and I feel bad but I just can't face him right now.

"Glad you came out." Ginny smirks, I scowl at her and sit in the lounge chair.

"Well I didn't really have a choice did I?" This makes Ginny laugh and I look down at the hem of my shorts.

"Stop worrying Hermione, I have already sent a letter to Harry saying it wasn't true, he'll believe it because there were no pictures, but you have to realise that its going to come out sooner or later and either way Harry and Ron aren't going to be happy about it." I nod, I know what she is saying is true but I was just hoping that it could be a secret for a while longer. "Blaise and I are going to go now, we just wanted to drop by and say that we are going to the beach at 11 and you should join us." I nod not trusting me voice and she gives me a hug on the way out, once there gone I look at Draco.

"I'm sorry." I say simply moving into his open arms, once in his embrace I start to cry and I can't stop.

"Shhh Hermione, its ok." Draco whispers in my ear while rubbing my back soothingly.

"Its not. I don't want you to think that I don't want people to know about us." He cuts me off with a kiss and I smile pulling away. "You have to stop doing that." I state a mock serious look on my face. "Come on, we better get ready to go to the beach." He nods and we go into the bedroom to get our bathers. I change into my purple bikini and put my purple sundress over the top, while Draco puts on boardies and a t-shirt. I grab his hand and we walk down to the lobby where Blaise and Ginny are waiting for us. They smile at us and we all head down to the beach, smiles on our faces.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hello :) SURPRISE! MID-WEEK UPDATE! I have updated earlier than normal because I am going away on holiday tomorrow and I won't back until the 5****th****. So I will not be updating until the 6****th**** of January 2013 sorry. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter! See you when I get back :) **

Chapter 12

I wake up and stare at the ceiling a giant smile on my face, as I remember the fun that we had at the beach yesterday. Ginny and I winning the sandcastle competition between us and the boys was defiantly one of the highlights of the day, along with Draco being shirtless for half the day. I laugh and Draco rolls over in his sleep but doesn't wake, I run my hands through his hair and he slowly opens one eye.

"Good morning." I whisper smiling. I look up and see Hedwig at the window and I quickly jump out of bed going over to her, as I get closer I see that she has another Daily Prophet my eyes widen and I begin to get worried about what might be printed today. I take the letter and the prophet from Hedwig and she flies off quickly. I decide to read the letter first so I had an idea of what was in the Prophet this morning.

_Hermione,_

_You lied._

Harry didn't even bother to sign it and just by that I know it must be bad, he seems so angry about it. I gingerly unroll the paper and gasp at what I see, there almost covering the whole front page is a picture of Draco and I, in the picture he lifts me up and twirls me around and when I come back down we kiss, a long passionate one. I remember those exact moments, it was just after we'd had ice cream. Underneath the picture it says, _continued on page 6._ I quickly flip to page 6 and see more pictures of Draco and I but in a few Blaise and Ginny are also with us and I know that there relationship is also out. I decide to read the article and find out exactly what is written.

**Gryffindor's New Trend?**

**By Rita Skeeter**

_The relationship between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy can no longer be denied, these pictures were snapped yesterday and show quite clearly that there is something between them. Also the Prophet has discovered that another Gryffindor/Slytherin relationship has formed between Ginny Weasley and Blaise Zabini. Is this the new trend for Gryffindor girls, getting a Slytherin on their arm? I wonder how Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley will react to their best friend and sister dating Slytherin's? I don't know about all of you but I can't wait to see how this plays out._

I can't believe it! My relationship is out and although I knew this day had to come I didn't think it would be for at least another few weeks! I hate being a war heroine and having media spotlight focused on me, it's like as soon as I do something everyone knows and it's so annoying! Oh my god I need to go see Harry and Ron right now.

I quickly get dressed and look to Draco who is looking at me questioningly but before he can say anything I have apparated to Grimmauld Place.

"HARRY, RON, WHERE ARE YOU?" I yell out. I hear footsteps on the stairs and turn to find Harry glaring at me. "Harry please don't look at me like that." I say on the verge of tears. "Just let me explain."

Draco POV

I look over to the spot where Hermione just was and see a paper on the ground, _oh god!_ I hesitantly get out of bed and pick it up quickly scanning the article before I can do anything or even really think about doing anything there is a loud banging on the door, I walk over to it to find that its Ginny and Blaise who also have a copy of the newspaper.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asks immediately, I look down.

"I don't know she apparated away as soon as she seen this." Ginny looks alarmed and I have a realisation. "You know where she's gone don't you?" _That sentence was not my most articulate sentence_ I think after I have said it. She nods and before I can speak she has.

"I'll go get her. You boys stay here and… and…. Get breakfast ready or something." I look at her weirdly but nod anyway and within a minute she has also apparated away, I look at Blaise and I know he is thinking the exact same thing as me, _shit!_

Hermione POV

I'm just sitting here while Ron has a go at me, Harry trying to calm him down. I feel empty like I have no one left but I know it's not true. Harry seems to have calmed Ron down and I look up at them bleakly, before I can say anything though Ron has started yelling again.

"YOU BETRAYED US WITH THE FERRET YOU TRAITOR!" I look down in my lap trying to stop the tears that are already going down my cheek. All of a sudden the yelling stops and I look up to see Ron's mouth still moving but no sound coming out, I look into the doorway to see Ginny standing their her wand in her hand. Harry and Ron also see where I'm looking and turn around.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! I CAN NOT BELIEVE YOU JUST SPOKE TO HERMIONE LIKE THAT!" She screams and I smile slightly glad that she came to find me. "As for you Harry, I honestly expected better of you. Come on Hermione, we're leaving. You do not have to explain yourself to these losers." I walk over to her and she gives me a big hug and wipes my tears.

"Thank you Ginny, at least I can always count on you." Ginny smiles at me and then turns back to the boys.

"If you were real friends you would accept our choices and see that we are both happy." She grabs my hand and apparates us back to my hotel room, I quickly let go of her hand and go to the bathroom.

Draco POV

I look up as I hear the familiar POP of apparition. Hermione has been crying and immediately goes to the bathroom, I go to follow but Ginny stops me.

"Wait, she needs to be alone for a little." I nod and sit back down next to Blaise. I go to ask where she went but Ginny cuts me off. "She went to see Harry and Ron, to explain herself. Ron was yelling at her and Harry was trying to calm him down so I put a silencing spell on Ron, got Hermione and we left." I nod and look down at my hands, I look back up when I hear the shower turn on. "Oh not again." Ginny yells stamping her foot like a child. I look over to Blaise to see him trying to hold back laughter.

"What?" I ask slightly confused at her reaction to Hermione having a shower.

"The shower is practically where she goes when she wants to think. That's why she was in there for half an hour yesterday. It's really hard to get her out once she's in." I nod and Ginny walks off into the bedroom and I presume she is going to get Hermione out of the shower. Sure enough five minutes later I hear the shower turn off and Ginny re-enters the lounge. Hermione enters the lounge five minutes later and I look up my eyes full of concern, she smiles a shy smile at me and sits next to me.

"Are you ok?" I ask, looking into her eyes.

"I'm fine, Ginny yelled some sense into me." she smiles and then turns to Ginny and Blaise. "So what are our plans for today?" I look shocked but put a smile on my face. "I heard that the swim up bar is amazing." Hermione says and looks around I nod, thinking of Hermione in her bikini yesterday.

"Hermione I think we should go there, I mean look at Draco's face he's practically drooling." Everyone laughs and then Blaise smirks at me. I pick up the couch cushion and throw it at his head but unfortunately he catches it before it hits him. "But seriously I think it would be good." He adds to his previous….. statement.

"Yeah me too. How about we go in like two hours?" Ginny adds.

"Sounds perfect." Hermione says then turns to look at me. "What do you think Draco?"

"Yeah perfect." I say smiling like an idiot at her.

Hermione POV

After we had decided that we were going to go to the swim up bar later that day Ginny and Blaise left, leaving Draco and I to talk. I knew that he would want to talk about my change in attitude but I didn't mind although I did decide to jump in before he could ask.

"Before you ask…" I say putting my hand on his chest. "Ginny had a talk to me and she practically said that I cant change their minds and now that its out why not just forget about it and have fun, so that's what I'm going to do. Although we're probably going to be on the front page of the Prophet for the next week." I say laughing, he smiles and I stand on my tippy-toes to kiss him. "You know we have two hours before we have to meet Ginny and Blaise." I say suggestively.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: YAY! I managed to update a week earlier than I thought I would, mainly because I came back from holidays early but anyway. Enjoy!**

Chapter 13

My prediction was right and we made the front page of the Prophet everyday for the next week. 

**CAUGHT CANODOOLING IN THE POOL**

**SPOTTED SNOGGING IN A RESTAURANT  
TWO IS COMPANY, FOUR'S A PARTY?  
BABY BUMP OR JUST A LUMP?**

I didn't care though and even played it up for the cameras a few times. When the story of my 'pregnancy' came out I started to wear loose clothes so that you couldn't see the size of my stomach which just made the Prophet more certain of my 'pregnancy.' Every night Draco and I would laugh about the things we had done that day and how they would be splattered all over the front page tomorrow, we even tried to come up with the titles. On the second day of our 'baby' scandal Draco received a letter from his mum congratulating us but he quickly replied that I wasn't pregnant we just thought it was funny and were going along with it.

By the end of the week we knew it was time to go home and face the music. We had to go speak to everyone in London and find out where they stood. Ginny had convinced me that if people turned against us like Harry and Ron then we just had to deal with it and leave them in our past because they obviously weren't worth our time. So with that in mind we apparated back to London, put our bags in our apartments, said goodbye to the boys and apparated together to the burrow. It was breakfast time because we figured it would be the best time to talk to everyone, we walked into the kitchen and everyone immediately stopped eating and became silent, it was so silent that you could probably hear a pin drop. Before I had even realised what was happening Mrs Weasley had pulled us both into a big hug.

"I'm so happy for you both." She said into my shoulder sounding like she was about to cry. I look over to Ginny and we share a confused glance before I look at everyone in the kitchen, everyone is smiling at us, well except for Ron who was sulking in a corner.

"Well this is a surprising outcome." I say making almost everyone laugh or at least smile.

"Yes well, when we first found out we were quite mad but then we just looked at the photo's some more and we realised how happy you both look. Also you are two of the most stubborn, intelligent women we've ever met so Slytherins sort of fit you perfectly." Mr Weasley points out while Ginny and I laugh. "We also figured you wouldn't be with them unless they had changed and since we haven't seen them since the war we figured we should meet them first and then judge," He laughs.

"Hey Hermione." Fred yells, "Is it true you're up the duff?" I laugh and shake my head.

"Of course not, I'm only 18!" I laugh, he looks disappointed for a second but then his smile is back in place.

"Ok so how long have you guys been together?" Mrs Weasley asks and everyone is still sitting silent waiting for us to reply.

"About two weeks." I reply first and everyone looks surprised.

"Is that all?" George asks.

"Yes, why?" I stare confused at him before turning to everyone else.

"You just seem like you've been together for ages, but I suppose we've only seen the pictures." Mr Weasley answers, and I nod. "What about you Ginny?"

"Just over five months." Everyone nods but Mrs. Weasley looks furious.

"FIVE MONTHS AND WE ONLY JUST FIND OUT!" She yells at Ginny.

"Yes mum, I waited this long because I didn't know how you would react and I wanted to see how the relationship would turn out before letting anyone know." Ginny explains patiently, Mrs. Weasley relaxes and nods.

After a few hours worth of questions Ginny and I leave promising to bring the guys over for dinner next week. When we get back to my apartment we both collapse onto the couch,

"Well that went well." I state and turn to look at her, she smile at me.

"I knew it would Hermione. You need to trust me more." She smirks.

"I'll trust you more when you stop smirking like a Slytherin." Before she can reply we hear the POP of apparition and turn our heads to see Harry standing there looking apologetic. To say that I am surprised is an understatement.

"Hermione I am so sorry about how I reacted, you are my best friend and I accept your choices. I know you know what you're doing and I trust you and your decisions. I'm sorry." I jump up and pull harry into a hug, trying to stop tears from falling down my face.

"Thank you so much Harry, you have no idea what your acceptance means to me." I say sniffling. He smiles and then turns to Ginny.

"Same for you Ginny and I can't wait to re-meet Malfoy and Zabini at the Weasley dinner next week." She stands and joins in our hug.

"Hermione one more thing, you're not pregnant are you?" He laughs nervously and I smile.

"Of course I'm not Harry." I say finally letting go of him. "If I was you'd be the first person to know. Anyway what changed your mind about Draco?" I wonder.

"I met a Slytherin in Diagon Alley last week and she had changed so much in the last year and I realised you were right people change. I um.. I have a date with her tonight actually." He whispers the last part and Ginny and I look at each other smiling.

"Who is it?" I ask, trying not to scream with how excited for him I am.

"It's.. Pansy Parkinson." I look shocked but then I smile.

"That's great Harry." I smile giving him another hug. "I'm so happy for you." Ginny nods along with me and we both smile at him, he looks down.

"This is a bit embarrassing but could you two help me pick something to wear?" He asks hesitantly. Ginny squeals and I cover my ears.

"OF COURSE WE CAN!" She yells and I just smile before we all apparate over to Harry's to go through his closet.

**AN: Please review. Also I hope you all have a happy New Year. On the 6****th**** of January (next Sunday) I will be updating the prologue for the next story I am starting and it would mean a lot if you guys would please check it out. Just because I'm starting a new story does NOT mean that I'm finishing this one, this story is my main one that I will update every week like I've been doing. My other story will probably be on a two week update schedule depending on how much time I have to write. Thank you for reading this extremely long authors note haha. See you all next year xx**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Hey Ginny have you seen my new cardigan anywhere?" I yell out to Ginny who is in my kitchen making us coffee, she walks in and hands me a cup. "Thanks." She smiles.

"No I haven't seen it, why?"

"I'm going to wear it, why else?" I laugh and she laughs as well. "Can you please help me find it I need to get ready to go to brunch with Draco." I plead, a little nervous since it will be the first time I will properly meet his mum.

"Your meeting his mum today aren't you?" she questions smirking at me.

"Yes I told you that yesterday so get that smirk off your face." I say getting frustrated with the fiery red head.

"Just checking." She winks. "Anyway speaking of parents, I'm also meeting Blaise's today. So looks like it will be a good day for both of us." She says standing up and walking into my closet. "Here wear this." She says as she comes back out with a pair of grey skinny jeans and a white top and black cardigan. She walks back in and comes out with my favourite pair of black high heeled boots. "You'll look so good." She says as she walks out of my room and back to the kitchen. I gingerly put them on knowing that Ginny is right, she always is when it comes to fashion. I get dressed and walk out when she sees me she smiles and I do a little twirl.

"I better get going, I don't want to be late." I say picking up my handbag and making sure my phone and wallet are inside. "I'll see you at the Weasley dinner tonight, I can't wait for everyone to meet the guys, well re-meet." I say laughing before I give Ginny a quick hug and apparate to Diagon Alley where we agreed to meet for brunch at the new café that had just opened. I start walking toward it but stop abruptly when I feel someone grab my hand, I turn and see that it's just Draco so I smile at him and he smiles back.

"Mum's inside, she's so excited to meet you I thought I would have to stick her down to something this morning." He says laughing, even though we've been together for about three weeks and I have seen him laugh numerous times I still can't get over how cute he looks and I often find myself staring at him when he laughs.

"Well let's not keep her waiting then." I say giving him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to walk into the café.

Brunch with Narcissa went so well, we talked all about literature and our favourite muggle authors like Richelle Mead. We got along so well that we turned our brunch into lunch and I ended up spending around 4 hours with her. She had to unfortunately leave because she had guests coming over but we made a plan to meet up and go to some bookstores together next week. By the time I got home I only had two hours before we had to go to the Weasley dinner. I decided to sit down and read my book and I quickly lost track of time. Luckily for me I have an amazing boyfriend and he arrived at my apartment to get me five minutes before we were meant to be at the Weasleys and that's where we are now. Me standing in a corner surveying the room with a smile on my face and Draco standing around with Harry, George, Blaise, Fred and Mr Weasley laughing. I see Ginny approaching from the corner of my eye.

"This is going so well." She whispers in my ear as she puts her arm around my shoulder.

"I know, I can't believe it." If my smile got any bigger it would fall off my face. The only downer of the night is that Ron didn't show up, I hadn't expected him too but it didn't mean I didn't get my hopes up.

"….. Hello Hermione." Ginny says waving a hand in front of my face. "Are you listening to me?" I smile sheepishly and nod. She gives me a disbelieving look and goes back to talking. "Anyway as I was saying…" She says giving me a pointed look. "…Blaise and I are going out to breakfast tomorrow morning with his sister. His parents are the loveliest people, but I've already told you that, so I can't wait to meet his sister. Actually we should probably go, we have an early morning and its nine-thirty already."

"That late already?" I ask in disbelief and she nods. "We better go as well." Together we walk over to the boys and then we say our goodbyes to everyone before we walk out and say goodbye to each other.

"I have to go back to the manor for ten minutes or so. I'll come over after that, yeah?" Draco asks and I nod before hugging him.

"I'll see you when you come over.. Actually I might be asleep by then." I laugh and he smiles at me.

"I hope not." He says and then he's gone. Staring after him I decide that I feel like ice cream so I apparate to the alley next to my apartment rather than into my apartment so that I can easily walk to the ice cream store around the corner. As I'm walking down the alley I get the feeling that I'm being watched but when I turn around there's no one there, I turn back around and continue walking. I hear footsteps behind me and stop but I'm too afraid to turn around so I just stand still my eyes closed hoping that I imagined those footsteps. Building my courage up I quickly turn and see a flash of orange hair hiding behind a bin, _Ron!_ I turn back around but quicker than I expected he is right behind me.

"Hello Hermione." He whispers menacingly in my ear. I turn around and I'm face to face with him.

"Leave me alone." I say my voice breaking at the end, showing my fear.

"No, your coming with me. Now." He says grabbing my arm and pulling me toward the apparition point I just came from.

"Let me go!" I yell. There is a look in his eye that scares me because I've never seen it. I think he might actually hurt me.

"No, now be quite or I'll knock you out." He says trying to put his hand over my mouth, I bite his hand and he yelps in pain and momentarily lets me go, I take off running but I can hear him behind me and I know I wont be able to get away. Draco is the last thing I think about before my world goes black.

**AN: I hope you like it :) Happy New Year, only a bit late haha. Also I have a new story up its called Scarred Hearts so if you want to check it out that would be really awesome, thanks :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: I'm sorry that this is a day late and I have a really good reason but I don't think I'll share it because its personal so I guess all I can say is sorry and I hope you enjoy this. **

Chapter 15

Draco POV

Apparating into Hermione's apartment I wait for her to yell out to me or something but I hear nothing but silence. Thinking that she might have fallen asleep like she said I go into the bedroom but the bed is empty and made, indicating that she hasn't been in it since this morning. I start to panic as I run around the house looking for any sign that she's here but there's nothing; no coat, no shoes, no keys, no nothing. I apparate to Ginny's to find her and Blaise in bed.

"Guys get up." I yell as I walk back into the lounge.

"This better be important Malfoy and for your information one of us was up." Blaise laughs winking at me but noticing my expression he stops and turns serious. "What's wrong?" he asks. I wait for Ginny to come out of the bedroom before I tell them.

"Hermione's missing." I say. Ginny gasps and Blaise looks stunned. "We need to get everyone to the Weasley's and figure out what's happening." Ginny nods and walks over to the floo. After five minutes she comes back.

"Mum and Dad are up and are making floo calls to all the family, the only person we need to get is Harry and then we need to head over." I nod, I feel sort of numb and I just want to find Hermione so that I can hex the person who took her into oblivion. Through my haze I realise I should tell my mum so I split off and go to get her.

…

Twenty minutes after I alerted Ginny and Blaise everyone is gathered in the Weasley's kitchen; Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Harry, Blaise, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, Mr Weasley, Percy, Remus, Tonks, Hagrid, Narcissa and even Pansy. Actually thinking about it now I realise that there is one person missing; Ron.

"Where's Ron?" I ask no one in particular.

"We couldn't get a hold of him but we left him a message so hopefully he'll come over when he gets it." Mrs. Weasley says smiling a pinched smile at me. "Draco dear please tell us what happened." I nod my head and look around at everyone solemnly.

"Well when we went outside to apparate back to Hermione's I remembered that I had promised mum that I would help her with some things so we said goodbye and I promised that I would be over in ten minutes. When I got to her apartment she wasn't there I looked all through it and I couldn't see any signs that she'd even been there, and that's when I went to Ginny's to tell her and how you all ended up here." I sigh as I finish sitting down and rubbing my eyes. "There was no note or anything, I'm really worried." Everyone looks at me sadly and at that moment I don't care how pathetic I may look to them.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Ginny says and everyone nods, if the situation wasn't so worrying I'd probably be laughing at how synchronized they all look.

"Hermione is fine." We all turn our heads to see Ron in the doorway an evil grin on his face. "I've got her." I stand up but before I can even get close Mrs. Weasley is standing in front of her son wand pointed at his face with Ginny, Fred and George all beside her doing the same.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley, what do you mean _you've_ got her?" Mrs. Weasley looks murderous and I don't know how Ron isn't cowering under that glare, I would be.

"I mean _mother_..." He spits out with so much venom in his voice that I almost step back. "...that she is with me. We are going away for a while until I can figure out what sort of spell Malfoy has cast and undo it." I scoff in disbelief and roll my eyes not believing the crap that's coming out of his mouth.

"Ron you are such an ignorant buffoon!" Ginny yells. "Draco didn't do anything to her! They like each other and Draco has changed, why is that so hard for you to understand?" she finishes yelling and I can see the tears in her eyes. "Now where is Hermione?" He shakes his head obviously indicating that he's not going to say anything.

"Ron, we are all losing our patience with you and if you don't start speaking then hexes are going to start flying your way." Fred warns. I look around and notice that everyone is on their feet wands ready in case they need to use them.

"Even if I get hit with a few hexes I will never tell you where she is!" He yells, the more he speaks the angrier I get and just as I'm about to snap I feel a hand on my shoulder and look over to see Blaise which calms me down a little. Looking over I see Ginny is even angrier than me and it isn't even a minute later that she starts sending hex after hex at him. He shields himself pretty well but he can't keep up with Ginny and soon he is hit with a wicked bat bogey hex.

"Now tell us where she is Ronald!" Ginny screams throwing one last curse at him. Ron looks defiantly into Ginny's eyes and shakes his head, before Ginny even knows what's happening he sends a body bind curse her way and she falls to the ground. The situation just escalates from there with everyone sending curses at Ron and him sending them back. I see Mr Weasley, Percy and Fleur go down and by the time someone puts Ron in a body bind curse and takes his wand there are only five of who haven't been cursed; Harry, Fred, Pansy, Blaise and me. We quickly go around releasing everyone until everyone is standing back up in disbelief.

"I can't believe that Ron just did that." I hear Mrs. Weasley whisper to her husband and I feel bad for them, one of their own just cursed most of the family. I look over to find George and Fred trying Ron to a chair and undoing the curse.

"Ron we are only going to ask this one more time before we take you off to Azkaban. Where. Is. Hermione?" George -or maybe Fred- says. He looks at them both with disgust written all over his face.

"She's in my apartment." He practically whispers.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"_She's in my apartment." He practically whispers._

Hermione POV

I awake to find that I'm in a dark room, I look around to see if there is any thing that could give me a clue of where I am. I find nothing. Of course. I don't even remember how I got here or how long I've been here. My last memory is…. Finding a little boy in Diagon Alley but I don't remember who he was or who his parents were. Frustrated I try to move but there are ropes holding me in place, sighing I give up and decide to give back into the tiredness that seems to be consuming me.

Draco POV

Once Ron is moved up stairs so we can speak freely about what to do the yelling begins, I'm fighting to get a word in but eventually I get them all quietened down.

"Who are we going to send over to Ron's to get her? Because we cant all go, even though I know we all want to." I say calmly.

"It should be Ginny, Fred, George and Harry." Blaise speaks up and I look at him, how dare he not involve me! "They probably know the apartment best and its best that way in case Ron has set any traps." He says giving me a pointed look.

"That sounds fair the rest of us can stay and keep an eye on Ron."

After half an hour of waiting they finally get back, Hermione in arms. I quickly run to them but Harry steps in my way and stop me.

"Malfoy, you cant see her right now I'll explain properly in a minute but first we need to get her upstairs so can you just get everyone to the kitchen please." The look on his face tells me not to argue with him so I nod and get everyone back to the kitchen. A few minutes later Ginny, Harry and Fred emerge into the kitchen, we all look at them expectantly and Ginny is the first to speak.

"There were no traps in the apartment so we had no trouble getting to Hermione." She tears up and Harry takes over.

"She was tied to a chair in the spare room and she looked perfectly fine. We woke her but she wasn't very responsive, she kept asking about someone called Alex…" My eyes widen and I look over to Blaise who also looks shocked. "…then she went back to sleep so we untied her and carried her out and that's how we ended up back here." Before anyone else can cut in or ask questions I do.

"What was she saying about Alex?" Everyone except Blaise looks at me curiously and I give Potter a look that clearly says, _just tell me._

"I don't remember." He whispers but then Fred cuts in.

"She was asking if Alex got home to his parents." I shake my head in disbelief, if she's asking that means she doesn't remember meeting me that day, it means she might not remember me at all. "Why is that important Malfoy?" I look up at everyone and make eye contact with Blaise.

"That was the day she met me, well re-met. Alex is my cousin." Ginny gasps and I put my head down. "She might not remember me." I whisper trying to stop the tears that are threatening to fall.

"Draco there's only one way to find out. Come with me." Ginny says holding out her hand which I slowly take, she pulls me away from the kitchen and up the stairs into a bedroom, I look in and see Hermione asleep. "Wake her up." Ginny whispers. I slowly walk over and gently shake Hermione causing her to stir. Opening her eyes she stares up at me.

"Malfoy! Where am I? What am I doing here? Why are you here?" she yells, I back away and run back down the stairs and out the door running until I'm outside the wards where I apparate to the happiest place I know, Hermione's flat. I know I'll have to get out of here soon because being caught in here would be bad considering Hermione doesn't remember me, I think just as a tear slides down my cheek.

Hermione POV

I watch as Draco quickly leaves the room and I look around to find that I'm at the Weasley's, I look up when I hear someone clear there throat.

"What was Malfoy doing here Gin?" I ask confused and frustrated with myself.

"Hermione, you've lost your memory." She says slowly and I gasp, shaking my head.

"What I can't of." I whisper as tears come to my eyes. I look up into Ginny's face to see that tears are also brimming in her eyes and that's when I know it's true. "How much have I lost?" I cry trying to choke back a sob.

"Two to three weeks." She whispers and I cry even harder. After about twenty minutes of crying I finally think I'm out of tears and I resolve not to cry about this anymore.

"Gin, what have I lost?" I say determined to get my memories back, she smiles a sad smile and then walks out of the room. Before I can call to her she has returned, a bunch of Daily Prophets under her arm.

"Hermione, I'm going to tell you some things you're not going to believe but you need to stay quite until I've finished, ok?" I nod. "Alright well the first thing you should know is that you're currently dating Draco. The little boy your last memory is of is Draco's cousin or nephew or something and you returned him to Draco and Blaise. Draco asked you on a date and you said yes, you had an amazing time and you even slept with him on the first date and the second." She laughs and I frown, that doesn't sound like me at all. "You found out that I'm dating Blaise and we all went on holiday together it was fantastic. We came back and everyone accepted that we were dating Slytherins, even Draco's mum who adores you, everyone except Ron accepted it and that's how you ended up here tonight. Ron kidnapped you and we think he used some sort of memory spell on you but were not sure yet." I nod and tears come back to my eyes.

"I can't believe Ron would do that to me." I whisper looking down at my hands.

"Yeah either could we. Here look at these, they are from our holiday together." She says shoving the newspapers in my arms. _ENEMIES NOW LOVERS?; GRYFFINDOR'S NEW TREND?; CAUGHT CANODOOLING IN THE POOL; SPOTTED SNOGGING IN A RESTAURANT; TWO IS COMPANY, FOUR'S A PARTY;_ All the pictures and titles hit me like a blow to the head and the last one just shocked me,_ BABY BUMP OR JUST A LUMP. _I quickly stand up and went over to the mirror lifting my shirt to look at my stomach.

"You're not pregnant Hermione." Ginny says smiling at me as I sheepishly pull down my top and hop back into the bed, looking at the Prophets again.

"I look so happy." I whisper to no one in particular, I see Ginny nod from the corner of my eye. Suddenly a wave of anger rolls over me, "Ginny, where's Ron?" I try to keep my voice calm but Ginny immediately knows something's up.

"You can't see him 'Mione." She says sternly and I just turn to look at her in disbelief.

"I have to, it's his fault. I was so happy and now I can't remember any of it. He has to tell me how to fix this, I want to remember this. I want to remember Draco." I yell.

**AN: It's on time this week, yay!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hermione POV

_I want to remember Draco. I want to remember Draco! I want to remember Draco. I want to remember Draco! I want to remember Draco. I want to remember Draco! I want to remember Draco. I want to remember Draco! I want to remember Draco. I want to remember Draco!_

I'm chanting over and over in my head but not even a single memory is surfacing, I didn't think it would but I wanted to try. Looking at the pictures again I sigh, I wish we were still on holiday because although I don't remember it I looked happy and at the moment that's all I want to be. I want my memories back, no one should ever have to go through this feeling of loss over not being able to remember things that obviously made you happy. I look up as I hear someone approaching.

"Hey Hermione, is there anything you need?" Blaise asks looking at me sincerely. I think for a minute and then I have a realisation.

"Yes could you please find Malfoy for me. I want to talk to him. oh and get Harry for me please." he nods his head and leaves smiling. Harry arrives almost instantaneously and it makes me think that he was probably standing outside the door.

"What is it 'Mione?" he asks concerned, he really is like a brother I laugh in my head. Although I know if the situation was reversed I would do the same I think its so nice that hes looking after me.

"Can you get me a pensieve please?" I ask and he looks at me curiously before nodding. "Harry I need it as soon as possible." He nods again getting my signal and leaves the room. Now all I have to do is wait for Harry to get back with the pensieve and Blaise to get back with Malfoy.

Draco POV

I hear the POP of apparition and I quickly try to hide but I stop once the person speaks out.

"Draco I know your in here and I'm just here to tell you that Hermione wants to see you." I don't even bother replying I just apparate back to the Weasley's and walk in the door Blaise following seconds later. I walk up the stairs to the room Ginny led me to before and knock I hear a timid 'come in' and I walk in to see Hermione still in bed a pensieve in her lap.

"Can you show me our relationship." She asks pointing to the pensieve, I nod and put the memories in, motioning for her to lean in first.

"_Thanks so much for finding him, Hermione." I say smiling._

_ "That's ok. I didn't know you had a child." Hermione states looking at Alex._

"_Hermione, Alex is my cousin not my child. Do I honestly look old enough to have a five year old son?" I exclaim._

"_No I suppose not. Nice to see you both. Bye."_

…

"_Hey, so I'm not stalking you or anything but I was just wondering if you might want to go to dinner with me one night this week? We can even go to a muggle restaurant if you prefer?" I ask smiling._

_ "I would love to go to dinner with you." _

…

_I apparate to Hermione's house and she opens the door shocked._

…

"_Draco this is amazing" Hermione mutters. "Can I look through the shelves?" She asks shyly._

_ "Of course you can, that's why I brought you here."_

…

"_Hermione, I just want to say how truly sorry I am for everything I put you through in school. I was an arrogant git and I'm so sorry. You are an amazing person and I wish I had seen it sooner…" The rest of my sentence is cut off as Hermione kisses me.. When Hermione moves away I look at her in amazement._

_ "What? I had to do something to shut you up, otherwise you would have been apologising all night. Oh and I forgive you." She says kissing me again._

_ "Do you want to come back to my apartment?" _

_ "Sure."_

…

"_You are adorable when you blush, Hermione."_

…

"_Why don't you come inside?" _

"_I thought you were tired?" I smirk._

"_Well, I'm not anymore."_

…

"_Your right next to us." We smile at each other._

_ "I hope the walls aren't thin." Blaise says winking._

…

_We lay there together and fall asleep, our hands still entwined. _

…

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday to you,_

_Happy birthday dear Hermione,_

_Happy birthday to you._

…

"_I'm sorry." She says moving into my open arms, where she starts to cry. _

_ "Shhh Hermione, its ok."_

…

_. "I heard that the swim up bar is amazing." Hermione says and looks around I nod, thinking of Hermione in her bikini yesterday. _

_ "Hermione I think we should go there, I mean look at Draco's face he's practically drooling."_

…

"_You know we have two hours before we have to meet Ginny and Blaise." Hermione says suggestively._

…

"_I have to go back to the manor for ten minutes or so. I'll come over after that, yeah?" I asks and Hermione nods before hugging me._

_ "I'll see you when you come over.. Actually I might be asleep by then." I smile at her laughing._

_ "I hope not."_

Pulling out I smile timidly at Hermione, she looks amazed and lost in thought so I just sit there in silence until she is ready to talk about it.

"Wow, we have some good memories together." She whispers and I nod. "I'm different with you more confident or something, whatever it is I like it and we both seem so happy."

"We were. We are. We will be." I say determined to get her memories back so we can continue our relationship, she looks over at me and smiles.

"Don't worry Draco, I'm as determined as you to get my memories back. I want to remember you." I smile so wide I think my face might crack.

"I want you to remember me too."

...

We have been sitting together on the bed talking over everything for the last half an hour and although I wish Hermione had the memories for herself I'm glad that I could show her and tell her my side of everything that happened. I look over to see her smiling at me and I just want to kiss her but I don't want to scare her off or anything.

"You can kiss me if you want." Hermione states blushing slightly.

"I want to, I really do." I say leaning in and placing a hesitant kiss on her lips. I begin to pull away but am quickly brought back to her lips by her hand in my hair pulling me to her, she pulls away and to say that im disappointed is an understatement.

"Draco I just want you to know that even if I don't get my memory back I want you to be a part of my life. I might have to learn things about you all over again but I don't care. I feel this pull toward you and I can't really explain it, I just know that your right for me." She looks down as she finishes her sentence and I can't help the big smile that is plastered all over my face at her words.

"I know exactly what you mean and im glad you want me even without your memory." I say winking and making her blush even more. "Now, do you want to hear more about the holiday?" I question and she nods enthusiastically before leaning her head on my chest hesitantly. I smile again and wrap an arm around her waist before I start to tell her about the 'baby bump'.


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Another week another chapter haha. Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes i have checked it over a few times but something always seems to slip through. Anyway enjoy! :)**

Chapter 18

Harry POV

Walking into Ron's old bedroom I can't believe how much has changed since the first time I walked in here. My life. My friends. My relationships. I mean walking into this room when I was twelve I never thought that I would like a Slytherin especially not Draco, Blaise and Pansy. It's funny how things change. A cough brings me out of my thoughts and I look down into the eyes of Ronald Weasley who up until two hours ago was my best friend.

"What do you want Harry?" He glares and I get a disgusted feeling in my stomach.

"What memory spell did you use on Hermione?" I ask trying not to look at him so the feeling of disgust leaves me alone but risking a glance I see a surprised expression on his face.

"I didn't." He states smiling at me.

"Well Ron if you didn't then who did?" I ask like I'm talking to a three year old child rather than an eighteen year old man. He smirks.

"I can't tell you, so sooorrry." He says sarcastically.

"Ron this is Hermione, your best friend. Stop this nonsense and tell me who took her memory." I'm starting to get angry but I squish it down, I don't want Ron to know how much this is affecting me.

"She's not my best friend anymore Harry. If she was she wouldn't be dating a Slytherin." I scoff at his answer.

"Ron you need to move on from your prejudices, we had a war from this exact reason. Please Ron just tell me." I say looking directly into his eyes.

"I can't Harry. I made an unbreakable vow although I wouldn't tell you even if I hadn't." Realising I've hit a dead end I walk off and end up outside looking at the stars. About twenty minutes after I walk outside I hear someone approaching and turn to see Ginny she smiles a sad smile at me which I return.

"He's still not talking and the only thing we could get out of him is that the person who he was working with 'wanted to see Hermione and Draco broken up even more than him and also he shouldn't be here.' Its like a puzzle but no one can piece it together." I nod understanding what she's trying to say.

"You mean he's dropping hints but no one can piece them together right?" I ask trying to clarify my interpretation. She just nods and I go back to thinking. "Someone who shouldn't be here. That one line just keeps playing in my head. Does it mean like someone who is meant to be dead or missing maybe?" I turn to Ginny and I can see that she's thinking it over.

"Maybe but who do we know that's dead or missing and has a grudge against Hermione or Draco." She questions.

"I don't know Gin but why don't we ask them?" I suggest, turning around and starting to walk back towards the house. I walk up the stairs Ginny following behind and I knock on the door of Ginny's old room, I hear a little 'come in' and I open the door to see Hermione and Draco on the bed laughing so hard that they are clutching their stomachs. "Oh um hey guys, what's going on?" I ask feeling as if I've interrupted something.

"Draco is just telling me about some of the things we did together like when I started wearing loose clothing because the Prophet said I was pregnant and his mum sent us a congratulations letter." She says falling into another fit of laughter.

"Hermione it's really great that you're learning about what you've done recently but we need to ask you both something." Ginny says reminding me that she is next to me. "Do either of you know anyone who is dead or missing that might have a grudge against either of you and who would disapprove of your relationship?" They both look confused but they think about it.

"The only person I could think of is my father but he died just after the war ended." Draco speaks up and I look at Ginny.

"Are you one hundred percent sure that he died?" Ginny questions and I look at her. Why would Lucius Malfoy fake his own death?

"No I wasn't there when it happened but my mother was." Nodding Ginny and I leave. We go down to the kitchen to find Mrs. Malfoy deep into conversation with Mrs. Weasley.

"Sorry to interrupt mum but we need to ask Mrs. Malfoy something." Ginny says politely and the two older ladies stop chatting so we can ask the question. "Is there any chance that your husband is still alive?" She looks shocked at the question but silently nods her head.

"How did you find out?" Mrs. Malfoy questions, looking at us sceptically.

"Mrs. Malfoy we were guessing. Anyway the reason we ask is because Ron was working with someone but he wont tell us who because he made an unbreakable vow he was giving us hints and well they led to your husband but we thought he was dead but we wanted to ask you to make sure." Ginny explains.

"Ron and Lucius were working together?" she questions.

"That's what we believe yes." I answer. "Do you have a way of contacting him?" She nods and I smile sadly. "Can you get him to tell us which memory charm he used?" She shakes her head.

"No I can't, but I can get him to tell me."

…..

Two hours.

Two hours since Narcissa had left to find Lucius and yet it felt like it had been six. I had been pacing for at least half that time if not more, I felt like I had worn a track into the carpet but I couldn't stop, I was too nervous. Sighing I decide that its time to sit down and just as I do Narcissa enters the room looking confident.

"I know which spell he used and I know the counter curse. Shall we go see Hermione?" Nodding enthusiastically I turn and take the stair two at a time until we reach the room Hermione's in. "Mind if I go in alone? It might be best." Narcissa whispers to me and I nod.

"Oh but Draco's in there." I state and she just smiles at me.

"I'll kick him out don't worry." She says and sure enough not even a minute after she's entered Draco is standing beside me on the landing waiting anxiously for Hermione or his mum to return and tell us if it worked. After what feels like a million years but in reality is only a about ten minutes Hermione emerges crying.

"My memory is back. I remember everything."


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 19

Hermione POV

_My memory is back. I remember everything._ The happiest lines I have ever spoken in my life. Having my memories back is the best feeling ever because feeling like I didn't know anything was killing me and not remembering Draco hurt. Smiling with all my friends the conversation turns to Ron.

"What are we going to do about him?" Ginny asks and everyone just looks at each other unsure how to handle it.

"Send him to a blood status treatment centre." Mrs. Weasley pips up and we all stare at her not believing what she just suggested, send Ron to rehab?

"That's actually a very sensible idea." I say nodding my head. "It will be good for Ron to change his ways." Eventually everyone agrees although it takes a while to get Fred and George to agree, they wanted to send him to Azkaban.

"But then there is the additional problem of Lucius." Harry adds and we all look to Mrs. Malfoy.

"Don't worry about him, I've made sure that he wont be returning or meddling in anyone else lives." Mrs. Malfoy smirks and we all turn away a little worried about what she has done. "You all need to calm down I didn't murder him or anything I just threatened him and he ran away like a mouse being chased by a cat." We all laugh at how stupid that expression is and how stupid we all were for ever thinking that Mrs. Malfoy would hurt someone.

"Well shall we celebrate?" Harry suggests and we all cheer. Mr Weasley walks away and I see Blaise follow, I know exactly what he's doing and I can't help the smile that enters my face. Draco also saw Blaise follow Mr. Weasley and by the smirk on his face he has guessed what is happening as well. Blaise walks back in smiling but looking more nervous than he walked out. We are all chatting away and I'm so glad to be around so many friends and the people I count as family. I get into a very passionate conversation with Pansy Parkinson over elf rights, she aggress with everything I am trying to do and the conversation quickly turns into a rant over pure blooded idiots who refuse to change their ways. Draco and Harry quickly break up our conversation and I slap him as we walk away.

"I was in the middle of a very good conversation Draco." I state trying to give him a glare that quickly turns into a smirk.

"I know it was scary watching you and Pansy getting on so well Harry and I had to break it up we were afraid you dump us for each other." He laughs and I just stare at him.

"Are you suggesting that I'm a lesbian?" I question menacingly. Draco obviously sensing a 'Mione mini rant coming on looks sheepishly at me.

"No of course I wasn't and even if you were there wouldn't be a problem with that." He says obviously trying to get himself out of the situation. Luckily for him I'm stopped from speaking by Blaise who is standing in the middle of the room calling for silence.

"Thank you everyone. Now I would just like to say thank you to the Weasley's for accepting me so wholeheartedly into their family. I love Ginny very much and before her I didn't even believe in love but she changed all that and showed me that love conquers all." He gets down on one knee and I hear Ginny squeal, he pulls a box out of his pocket and I see a sparkling diamond ring inside. "Ginny I know that I have only known you for just over five months but you mean the world to me, I would do anything for you and I want everyone to know it. Ginevra Molly Weasley will you do the extreme honour of becoming my wife?" I see the tears in Ginny's eyes at Blaise's proposal and immediately her head nods.

"Of course I will. I love you too." Ginny replies and throws her arms around him kissing the living daylights out of him, immediately Fred and George are whooping and making kissing noises like the little kids that I sometimes think they are.

"I'm so happy for them." I whisper to Draco and he nods obviously distracted by something, I decide to leave it and I walk over to the happy couple "Congratulations Blaise." I say giving him a hug before turning to give Ginny a big hug. "Congratulations, you deserve this." I whisper into her hair before letting go and looking at her ring.

"Thank you Hermione. It'll be your turn next." She says winking at me, I roll my eyes and walk away. I look for Draco but I can't find him anywhere. I walk outside and see him lying on the grass staring at the stars.

"What are you doing out here you weirdo?" I ask laughing as I lie down beside him.

"Just thinking. Hermione did you know that is nothing and no one more beautiful than you." He says staring into my eyes, I blush but I don't know if he can see it in the dark. "I thought I had lost you today, I was so scared, I didn't know what I would do without you. After being with you I don't know how I ever lived without you, you are perfect for me and today made me realise that life is too short and unpredictable to just sit around, we should make the most of it go travelling and do things like that. So on that note, Hermione will you marry me? Because I can't live without you and I love you." I just stare at him unsure of how to reply.

"OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" I yell as I move over to kiss him senseless. I pull away and look into his eyes. "I love you too." I say as I lean down to kiss him again.

Sneaking back into the party half an hour later I get a knowing stare from Fred but I brush it off, I'm too happy for anything to affect me. I walk into the centre of the room and get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me everyone." They all shut up and I smile. "As you all know Draco and I have only been dating for a few weeks but today we went through something that was unimaginable. It made us realise that life is too short and after everything we've been through; the war and now this, we decided that we couldn't live without each other so we are also engaged." I smile as Ginny runs up to me hugging me tight around the middle.

"Oh my God we should have a joint wedding!" She exclaims and I nod enthusiastically. I get my own round of congratulations from everyone and before long someone has turned up the music and we are all dancing in the centre of the living room, euphoric with the ways that our lives are now going.

…

Of course the news of our engagement makes the front page but looking at the article I couldn't be happier. I have the man of my dreams and I love him so much that it consumes me. I have the best friends that I could dream of and a loving group of people I consider family. My life is perfect and I feel complete.

**AN: Unfortunately this is the last chapter of this story :( I will be uploading a epilogue on Sunday though so I will see you all then.**


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

Hermione POV

Sitting in the chair getting my hair and make up done by Luna I couldn't be happier. It's my wedding day and next to me Ginny is also getting her done but by Pansy. At first I thought the idea of having a joint wedding was just an idea in passing and not something that would actually happen but looking back on it I realise that it has been a godsend, Ginny has done most of the organising and decorating and I only really had to put my opinion in. Although Ginny practically designed it all I am very happy and proud about the end result. I have been waiting over a year for this day and it's finally arrived, to say I'm excited is an understatement, my stomach keeps doing nervous flips but I ignore it.

"Don't forget to use waterproof mascara and eyeliner." Ginny says to me as I reach down to pick up some make up since Luna has finished with my hair. I doubt I'll be crying but I do as she says because it's her wedding day as well and I don't want to upset her.

"Ginny I don't think I'll be crying at any point today." I explain and she just rolls her eyes at me.

"You say that now but you'll be thanking me later, trust me." She laughs and I smile before a sudden wave of nausea hits me and I run to the bathroom my worried friends yelling after me. After puking up my breakfast I unlock the door and walk out to find my friends staring worriedly at me. "Are you ok?" Ginny asks and I just smile.

"Of course I think its just nervousness it's been happening all week." I say with a smile, they all look at each other with knowing looks and I just stand there confused. "Why are you all looking like that?" I question and Pansy and Luna look sheepish while Ginny stares determined.

"Hermione, are you late?" Ginny questions and I have to think about what she means for a while but then it clicks and I start thinking about it, I realise that I'm two weeks over due but I hadn't noticed because I had been busy with the wedding and booking the honeymoon. Realisation dawns on my face and all my friends smirk.

"You guys don't think I'm pregnant do you?" I ask, a little scared.

"There's only one way to find out." Ginny says pulling out her wand and muttering a spell, my stomach starts to glow and I gasp. "Congratulations Hermione!" Ginny squeals pulling me into a hug which Luna and Pansy quickly join in to also giving me there congratulations.

"I need to find Draco and tell him." I say beginning to walk away but I am quickly pulled back.

"Hermione you can't see him before the ceremony, its bad luck!" Pansy scolds and I laugh, she's been hanging around Ginny too much I think.

"Ok fine I suppose he can wait until after the ceremony to be told." They all nod enthusiastically and I go back to my seat. I can't believe I'm pregnant, I'm only twenty for god's sake. "Guys." I say suddenly really panicked. "I'm only twenty." I squeal as I begin to hyperventilate. "I'm not ready for this, I can't do this." I whisper as all my friends try to calm me down.

"Hermione Jean Granger you listen to me right now." I look up and Ginny has her hands on her hips staring at me. "You may only be twenty but you have the maturity of a thirty year old. You have taken on the most evil wizard the wizarding world has ever seen without batting an eye lash and having this baby will be ten times easier than that so you need to calm down because you are ready for this, trust me you will be a fantastic mother." I nod calming down. "Plus you also have a fiancé who adores you and will be the perfect father for you child. Stop worrying 'Mione everything will be perfect."

"Thank you Ginny, your right. I can do this." I am lucky to have such amazing friends around me and all the people I now count as family.

"Girls are you ready?" Mr. Weasley asks from outside of the door Ginny looks at me and I nod.

"Yes we are. We'll be out in just a minute." Ginny yells out to him. she holds out her hand to me and I take it glad to be beside my best friend on one of the most important days of my life and of hers. We walk down the aisle on either arm of Mr. Weasley and as I see Draco at the altar all thoughts leave my mind and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him.

…

The ceremony goes by in an emotional blur and by the end I am glad that I have waterproof make up on. We make our way to our table at the front of the room and get ready for the speeches. As my turn to speak draws closer I start to get more nervous maybe I should tell Draco before I just announce it but I just can't get myself to say it and eventually it is my turn to speak, I stand shakily and look to Ginny who gives me a reassuring smile.

"Thank you all for coming today…" I start out gaining confidence with each word that comes out of my mouth. "… you are here because of love, because I love Draco and because Ginny love Blaise and vice versa. This last year and a half of my life has been the best time I could have had after such a terrible devastation due to the second wizarding war. This year I found the love of my life and gained some new friends that I don't know how I lived without. I realised that with the right person by your side you can conquer all and that's how I know our next adventure will be a success. Could you please all stand and raise your glasses in toast to mine and Draco's next adventure together… parenthood!" I look down at Draco to see the shock pass his face before turning into pure joy. He gives me a big kiss and twirls me around.

"I'm really going to be a father?" he asks a boyish smile on his face and I nod. "I'm going to be the best father there ever was."

"I know."

**AN: A big thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited or followed this story. The support of readers means a great deal to me so thank you again. I am going to write a sequel that follows Hermione and Draco through parenthood so keep your eyes out for that although I probably won't post it until I've got some free time to write. So when I do get around to posting it I'll put a note on here and let you know. Thank you again.**

**I do have another story going called Scarred Hearts if you haven't checked it out I would really appreciate if you did. **

**Amy.**


End file.
